


Francisca of Cybertron

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [28]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: yes another human raised by robots story  also since this this the first time I'm writing in one of the genre's it's not going to be as involved as normal
Series: Cybertronian foster child [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/770157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. Now then I have to do a little explaining first, this story is set after Dual Destinies for the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney series and after Luke goes to America for the Professor Layton series. However Phoenix didn't lose his badge even though he still gained custody of Trucy after her father disappeared from court, both situations will be explained in story though. This is also set after the crossover game and characters from Phoenix Wright VS Professor Layton will be featured. As such Labyrinthia decided to have contact with the outside world after the game's conclusion but decided to stay as much as they had before minus witch trials, though they do have modern jobs in London depending on various things and as such Professor Layton sees those people on occasion and keeps an eye on them for the towns folks depending on if they are staying in the city long term or simply commute to work every day. And due to the fact that the people of Labyrinthia decided to have contact with the outside world they know about the Cybertronians and have trade with them though few have actually seen any Cybertronians and mainly deal with the human EDC officers (the ones who have contact with actual Cybertronians will be explained in the story as well and WHY they have contact). And fair warning I have only played the crossover game and not yet to completion as of when I started this story one time though I have watched play throughs a couple of times. And as always foreign, sign and alien languages are in asterisks

The Cybertronians walked to a unique room and could hear the sounds of frantic packing which was unusual for the occupant of said room, however since the trip was a sudden trip it was to be expected that the person in said room was packing frantically in order to be ready to leave on time and then they heard a frustrated shout

"Where is that book?!"

"Looks like she's struggling to find things in this rush to pack"

"Agreed, at least we don't have to worry about her losing an important item"

"True, that's handed to us every time she returns"

"Exactly and we keep a hold on it until it's needed"

The person that was first talking knocked on the door and waited to hear an answer which was surprisingly quick considering the fact that they knew the occupant inside was busy running around getting packed

"Come in!"

The door is opened and the two people walk in

"Francisca, we heard your frustration about the book that we know you've read plenty of times, how about you simply buy a new book"

"That could work I guess, beside my passport which I know I won't be getting until we leave base is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes actually, you need to sit down for a minute"

"But I..."

"I know that you're not completely packed but Captain Faireborn has the rest of the items that you need in a bag that's always packed for sudden trips, it's just never been needed before is all"

"Oh"

And so Francisca sits down and speaks up first

"What's going on Rodimus?"

"There's been a change in plans, Captain Faireborn and the other officer aren't actually going to London with you as originally planned"

"I see...but then...who will be my guardian?"

"Phoenix Wright, he and his daughter have to go to London for some reason and he's agreed to be the person to watch over you except in certain circumstances where the local EDC officers are in charge, and you know full well what those circumstances are"

"Wow, it's been a couple of years since I last saw him"

"Indeed, but an EDC officer is in regular contact with us and recently Barricade mentioned meeting up with him due to a case"

"I see, did he _know_ he was talking to a Cybertronian?"

"Considering that Barricade ended up needing to testify yes, it appears that Barricade gave rides to the people at the Agency both to and from the courthouse, which turned out to be a good thing"

"Why don't I think I want to hear the next part?"

"Because you won't like what you're about to hear"

"Don't tell me let me guess, an attack on either Mr. Wright, his daughter or his assistants"

"Mr. Justice was shot in the shoulder ultimately protecting Trucy, Ms. Cykes wound up spraining an ankle diving for a different civilian in the chaos and Phoenix Wright...well let's just say that he's lucky to be alive, thus why he's actually going to London"

"A vacation?"

"In part but...it's a bit more complicated than that also I'm afraid"

"Oh brother, I don't think I want to know unless I have to"

"That's probably for the best"

"In any case thanks for letting me know about the change in plans on who's accompaning me"

"Sure"

An hour later and Francisca was at the airport waiting for her adult guardian and she soon saw the entire group


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Wright!"

"Ah, Ms. Kerenai, have you been told about the changes?"

"Mm-hmm, you're in charge of my safety except in certain circumstances which you are already fully aware of due to...reasons"

"Indeed, now then you should also know that while _Trucy_ is not allowed to know the reasons entirely Apollo and Athena are"

"I see, guess I'll be explaining a few things once we get to London...um why _are_ you going to London anyways?"

"Hm, it's kind of a work holiday really, I _am_ going to be relaxing for the most part but...I'll also be doing some work while there as well, still it will be nice to see some old friends of mine"

Suddenly they hear another voice

"Mr. Wright!"

At that Phoenix turns around just in time to get tackled

"Wha...Luke is that you?!"

"Hello Mr. Wright, it's been a while"

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here...about a year after we last saw each other I estimate"

"Going to visit the Professor then?"

"Yeah"

"Then how about you join us after we land since we're probably not going to be seated together"

"Alright"

"Good idea, it's going to be interesting to finally hear that full story you promised me five years ago when you mentioned a certain location associated with London"

"Wait, Mr. Wright you told her about..."

"Yes he did, it was unintentional but he told me about it vaguely...well kinda vaguely, I'll explain when we are able to tell that story"

Suddenly Apollo speaks up

"Ms. Kerenai, I can't help but notice something"

"What is it Mr. Justice?"

"You have a particular habit whenever you speak of your family or directly with Mr. Wright about the past, you go for your neck"

"Yeah...I've been meaning to break that habit due to how dangerous it is but...so far no such luck"

"Dangerous?"

"Later Ms. Cykes, I promise an explanation later"

"Ms. Kerenai are you sure..."

"Yes Mr. Wright, as your partners...they're going to have to hear the full story, even if I need to get the paperwork they're going to hear it"

"Understood, oh by the way I need to explain the changes in the reason behind the fact that my assistants are also coming along when the original plan was for them to stay behind"

"Yeah, they kind of surprised me to be honest"

"It's a bit complicated, but so is the reason this is a working holiday, by the way I know what you were trying to go for, where is it?"

(Sighs) "I agreed with my family that it stays behind this time around due to...disturbing reports that we received about London, which is why I'm going in the first place, but more on that when we actually get to England"

"Say Ms. Kerenai, how _did_ you meet the boss anyways?"

"That's for London Ms. Cykes"

"But why wait for...?"

Suddenly Athena was interrupted when the boarding call for their flight was announced

"That's why"

"Hm...strange, the flight is earlier than normal considering the fact that we're following security rules and arrived three hours early"

"That's something I'm going to be talking about with the pilots _believe_ me"

As it turned out the original plan had been forced to make a stop in Greenland and was grounded for at least a full day once it landed so the airport arranged a different flight to London. As for how Francisca had discovered the different time slot she had been paying attention ever so subtly to the board that stated arrival and departure times and had noticed that the time for their flight had suddenly changed from three hours until boarding to immediately. And as it turned out the group was all in the same vicinity

"Found out what happened regarding the flight, original plane is stuck in Greenland so the airport arranged for a different flight"

"Ah, got it"

"In any case, I'm going to enjoy a book during the flight until I take a nap"

"You sure you're going to get sleep?"

"Oh yeah, real sure considering that I know things that you probably don't"

And so they settle in for the long flight and Phoenix who was right next to her learned that she indeed did know that she would take a nap during the flight

"How is it she can sleep in the middle of the day?"

"Who knows daddy, maybe she'll explain it to you some time"

"Maybe, in the meantime, let's be quiet"

Several hours later and the plane was landing

"By the way once we land we're going to have a slight problem"

"Oh?"

"Various people picking us up, even with the fact that I was supposed to basically have an EDC escort there would be EDC officers waiting for my group, and you probably will have Professor Layton waiting for you and unexpectedly Luke am I right?"

"Partially in any case, but there's another person who's going to be meeting with us, someone that Luke knows somewhat"

"Oh really, who?"

"If I told you they have a scar over one of their eyes and let us escape instead of arresting us would you know?"

"Wait...Inquisitor Barnham?"

"Well, it's now prosecutor Barnham but yes"

"I see, it will be nice to see him again"

"In any case we've got security to go through first"

"Right you are Ms. Kerenai"

And so the group soon passes through security and they see their respective groups all waiting for them in the same location, and it was obvious that Professor Layton was surprised to see Luke amongst the group that he was expecting since Phoenix had called Layton to let him know that his two assistants were also coming for the trip

"Luke my boy, it's good to see you"

"Same here Professor, Inquisitor Barnham it's a surprise to see you too"

"Same here Luke, you've grown since I last saw you"

And so the group started walking and talking, meanwhile the EDC officers were having their own conversation

"How was the trip Kerenai?"

"It was okay, you know about my new temporary guardian right?"

"Yes we know about him, by the way since there's a representative already here..."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Barnham"

"Exactly, he recognized the two of us instantly since we're the ones with the most contact"

"I see, by the way how did he become a Prosecutor?"

"Well, quite easily actually all things considered, and he's actually considered a part-time Prosecutor due to the fact that he also has to keep order at his home as well"

"I see, and what about the other issue, any new leads on that?"

"Unfortunately not, every investigation leads to a dead end"

"I see"

"In any case, let's get going"

"Yeah, standard procedures in this situation?"

"Yep"

"Understood"

"However, not everything will be normal"

"Huh?"

"During the day Phoenix Wright will be in charge except in the specific circumstances that he's already aware of"

"I see"

"It's only because of factors that you aren't quite aware of yet"

"I was already aware that Phoenix Wright was my adult minder while over here but I assumed that the situation had already been resolved and thus safe for that to happen"

"There's a reason behind our decision that as I said you're not quite aware of yet, in fact...I don't think very many people _are_ aware"

"I see, he's got to tell me about Barricade anyways so maybe I'll manage to pry it out of him then"

"Perhaps, wait, what's this about Barricade?"

"You'll find out soon enough if it isn't already in the reports you've gotten"

"Oh really?"

"Positive, Rodimus and Galvatron _both_ made me swear to pass that message on"

"And what about Optimus?"

"Still stuck on Cybertron"

"What for?"

"Not entirely sure, all I know is that Optimus isn't due back for another month now unless something changes that I don't know about"

"Why is it that you don't know anyways considering..."

"Not sure, but I don't and let's leave it at that okay, you know full well not everyone is cleared in regards to me"

"Good point"

The next day Serena meets up with Phoenix for breakfast

"So...Barricade"

"Yeah, I was glad he was there, he actually saved my life"

"But I heard..."

"Yes I'm sure you did, but about that, a police report later stated that for me it would have been a head shot with instant kill instead of a chest shot if not for Barricade covering me. The bullet was a lucky hit with the angle it ricocheted off of Barricade according to the doctors since he covered us as soon as he heard the first shots. He was just far enough away for him to need a couple of seconds to cover us. According to the doctor as I said the ricochet was a lucky angle, _very_ low percentage that managed to happen with me"

_Few weeks ago_

As soon as Barricade was sure there would be no more shots fired he gathered up the group he was covering, transformed around them and then made sure to tell the authorities and the hospital what was going on on a channel that he was sure both were monitoring

"This is Cybertronian Barricade, I am coming in with at least three gun shot victims, one of them critically injured, ETA is about five minutes" (hangs up) "Apollo, Athena, glove box has an emergency medical kit, I'm going to give you instructions that you have to follow _exactly_ as I give them in order for your boss to have a chance"

"Understood"

When they arrived at the hospital Phoenix was immediately rushed into surgery and several hours later came out with guarded but optimistic news that Phoenix Wright might pull through which he ultimately did

_Present_


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's the full story about that day"

"I see, you really were lucky that day"

"Yes I was, and as for how I found out about Barricade, that's for another story"

"Understood, um where were you hit anyways?"

"Instead of a head shot it was a chest shot that managed to do damage to my left lung, barely missed my heart by about two centimeters according to the doctor and managed to also break three of my ribs which exacerbated the lung damage as well apparently"

"Yep, you were critical"

"Indeed I was, in any case there's probably more you want to know and understand about the arrangement that we have but to understand that you need to understand why we're here, plus as you said my assistants also have the clearance to know about you or at the very least if not the clearance the need to know about you"

"So where are those two and Trucy anyways?"

"Trucy is with Edgeworth, found out he was here yesterday and he agreed to watch over her whenever I'm with Barnham, either that or his sister Franziska will watch over her"

"I see...and if I recall correctly that relationship isn't biological right?"

"Right, her father took Miles in when he was young due to something that happened when he was just a child"

"He told me about everything regarding that incident and what came afterwords actually"

"Huh, he doesn't usually open up like that"

"He has his reasons for that, now then about your assistants"

"Jet lag, they're still asleep"

"Got it"

"How did you avoid it anyways?"

(Sighs) "What _exactly_ do you know about me?"

"I know who raised you and why they...oh that's why"

"Yep"

"No wonder you took that nap then"

"Exactly"

"In any case Apollo and Athena should be up in about another hour, we're actually up pretty early for over here"

"Good point actually"

"Now then about those disturbing reports"

"Not until those two show up, and I brought the paperwork with me so that we're covered"

"Good, something's wrong though"

"Yeah...we're not any closer to resolving the issue which means I _still_ can't have the item I really want right now

"I see, in any case we should wait until the other two can join us"

"Good point"

As it turned out Apollo and Athena joined the two after only a half hour

"Okay, two things, to understand why I am under Mr. Wright's care you need to know when I met him, however to learn _that_ story you need to sign this paperwork because it's indirectly connected to why he's my guardian whenever I'm not on an EDC base, and yes you need the paperwork to learn _that_ as well, and either Mr. Wright has already signed that paperwork or something extremely similar which let's him know the full story about me"

"I signed the paperwork that gave me legal authority to handle EDC cases whenever it came to EDC/civilian interaction about three years ago, which is about two years after we met"

"Thus why Barricade was one of your witnesses and your ride to and from the courthouse right?"

"Partially yeah, it's not the entire reason why he was a witness, but it _was_ the reason why I had no hesitation to trust him with the life of my daughter and the help to get to the truth of that case"

"By the way did Apollo and Athena finish the case for you?"

"No, it was Raymond Shields who finished the case since we were all hospitalized at the time, Franziska may have gotten away with getting back to the courthouse after getting shot in the shoulder but both of my assistants had a reaction to a new sedative, and _not_ from Labrelum Inc. that drug is completely safe"

"I see...hm, in any case you two sign and then you'll get the story, including the background to why I keep going for my neck"

"Wait...isn't this too public an area?"

"Nope, not when I got this"

And with that Francisca brings out a device and once she activates it puts it on the table in the center

"This is basically a white noise generator, or in another way of explaining it, no one can hear our conversation while we're at this table so long as this device is on, but the perimeter ends just beyond the seat so if any of us lean back and continue the conversation people will overhear us. If a server comes to the table the first person to notice it goes for the device to turn it off, that will be our signal to temporarily end this conversation that delves into matters of security"

And so she sees the two sign the paperwork and give it back to her which she puts in a wallet for safe keeping

"Okay, first thing you need to understand is that I am an adopted child, and that adoption was...unique to say the least, for two reasons, the first is that I was adopted at five months old through the last will and testament of my parents who were EDC officers because I had no living relatives left, or at least no living relatives that were able to take care of me. As such it was stated in my parent's will that the Cybertronians adopt me in that situation and so I am not only known as Francisca Kerenai, I am also known as Francisca of the Cybertronians. Now then your boss already knows the background to the case where I met him but...what you need to understand is that I'm not going to go into explanations about certain things regarding that case, your boss found out because he needed to know so that _I_ didn't become a suspect"

"She's right, her being at that location at that time was...well it was too suspicious until we read _why_ she was there"

"Exactly, now then this happened five years ago when I was nine years old, that's when I first met Mr. Wright, granted he wasn't exactly expecting to meet _me_ but that's for part of the story"

"And another thing, part of why she would have become a suspect is simply because she was in the same area, but knowing who raised her, or at least the judge knowing who raised her we knew it wasn't her but..."

"She would have still been under suspicion"

"Exactly, in any case here's what happened"

_Five years ago_

Due to the fact that Kerenai was witness to a different case that had just ended the day before she had overheard about Phoenix Wright's case and decided to watch on the final day of court. Now then she didn't know all the particulars, only that Phoenix was the defender and that it was a murder case that was extremely complicated already. As soon as she heard exactly what the case was about she knew she would step in as soon as she could

"Now then, after yesterday does anyone have anything else to say?"

"Yes your honor, it appears..."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone suddenly is startled and then they see a lone spectator standing up

"Ma'am, if you cannot control yourself..."

"Your honor, I must speak to the court before this case goes any further"

"Oh?"

"Yes, it just so happens that I am a sudden witness, one that was unknown to everyone due to the...well unexpected nature and circumstances that I happened to become a witness"

"Just who are you?"

"Francisca Kerenai at your service your honor"

"Kerenai...that means..."

"Yes, due to the nature of my family I have authority to become a witness at any time I am a spectator if it is relevant to the case, and as it so happens it is"

"How so?"

"Simple your honor, Zak Gramarye did not kill his father-in-law Magnifi Gramarye, neither did his other apprentice Valant Gramarye"

"Wait, what?!"

She simply nods and after being sworn in she explains her comment

"As I stated unofficially before, but will now state officially Zak Gramarye and Valant Gramarye are innocent of killing Magnifi Gramarye"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

(Sighs) "I was there that night, in the hospital and on that exact floor, my reasons for being on that floor are...well they're known already to the court if your honor wishes to see, but I do not feel that the reasons are relevant to the case and thus I do not feel the need to publicly reveal my reasons for being there, though if your honor so chooses the defense and prosecution may also know of those reasons. In any case I was there and I also heard the shot, due to...family history let's just say I ran towards the sound of gunfire and saw Valant Gramarye enter the room. I positioned myself so that I would not be seen by him and thus witnessed Valant Gramarye _altering_ the scene to make it seem like a murder had taken place. I did not fully realize what was going on at the time though due to said reasons I was in the hospital in the first place. In any case I looked around after he had left and soon realized the truth, Magnifi Gramarye had killed himself with a gun, his death is not a murder as the courts presume but rather a suicide. Unfortunately I was out of state by the time his death was declared a murder and Zak Gramarye was arrested, if I had been told about this I would have come forth much sooner"

"Indeed you would have, understood, due to this new witness, once the cross-examination is done I shall present my verdict"

Phoenix and Klavier both question Francisca and they both soon learn just why she was such a valuable witness despite her age and after that Zak is declared not guilty, however an unexpected twist happens

"Ms. Kerenai, despite your young age you are a very special person, and I thank you for finding the truth and getting me declared innocent however...I'm afraid I must depart from here"

And suddenly Zak disappears from view but it's soon obvious that he'd left his daughter behind. The next several days are confusing but ultimately Phoenix adopts Trucy Gramarye in order to not only protect her from the foster care system, but also because that was the wishes of Zak Gramarye

"But...why? I thought we could be happy and living together if he was proven innocent"

Francisca was also there and she realized that she had to explain something to both Trucy and Phoenix

"I know you did Trucy, and your father wishes it as well but...unfortunately some very, very bad people are currently after your father and as such it's simply safer for you to live with Phoenix at the moment"

"How do you know all this?"

"A letter arrived at the EDC base, the same day that your father disappeared in court Trucy and it explained everything to us. I'm not going to go into details for complicated reasons but...we understand your father's wishes Trucy, and while you would also be safe with _my_ family there are...legal considerations _and_ complications that mean it's better for you to be with Mr. Wright"

"I see...still, due to the fact that the EDC knows the reasons behind Zak's disappearance can I ask for their help in making the legal transition as smooth as possible?"

"Yes, we're going to help you I promise"

"Thanks"

"By the way Mr. Wright I need to talk to you later in private"

"Understood"

Once everything was finished Phoenix met with Francisca

"What's going on Ms. Kerenai?"

"Simple, with the fact that Zak Gramarye sent the letter to the EDC and you are asking for their help you need to understand something, the actions that have been taken today and will be taken over the next few days will put you and your new daughter under EDC jurisdiction, at least temporarily"

"I see, so why are you telling me this?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to choose your liaison with the EDC yourself, and no it can't be me because I'm not in the state often enough normally"

"I see, thanks by the way, for letting me know I have the option of choosing my liaison"

"You're welcome"

_Present_


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't learn then the full facts about Francisca here, primarily about her adoptive family, what I _did_ learn at that time because I needed to know was that the commanding officer of the local EDC base was her emergency contact and that her reasons for being at the hospital and on that floor were _very_ good reasons, she probably shouldn't have been out and about at that particular time but...the hospital personnel had their own reasons for allowing that"

"Figured you'd be told"

"Yeah I was, in any case fast forward two years and the EDC is offering me the ability to be their lawyer in civilian court whenever they had to deal with civilians in any situation. By that time contact was pretty rare, only about twice a year at that point, but they had their reasons behind that as it turned out. In any case I accepted and that's when I learned about Ms. Kerenai's family in full, it was also when I was asked to be her unofficial guardian whenever she was in California or I was going to be in the same place as her and the EDC officers couldn't be at that time except for certain situations and I agreed to it"

"Thus the situation we have now"

"Exactly, now then I have other reasons for being in England besides the situation which I am not speaking of right now, however you should know that I got a locket with the picture of my family soon after that case I met Mr. Wright, I also...well I also have a picture of two other people besides my adoptive family in that locket"

"Yeah, and I know the picture you're talking about considering the fact that I was the one who made that request"

"You were...okay that was never told to me"

"Yeah...I wanted to keep that my little secret for as long as possible"

"The locket is what you keep going for"

"Yes, however there is a group in England causing trouble and because of their ties with potential terrorists that definitely do not like the EDC it was deemed too dangerous for me to come to England with the locket in case they were still active which they are"

"Got it, now then as for the story about how Luke and I met, and how Francisca found out, that's for when we're in the courthouse with Barnham, and of course the Professor since he's an intricate part of the story"

"But what has prosecutor Barnham to do with this?"

"You'll find out, and I think I know why you're meeting with Barnham Ms. Kerenai"

"Indeed I am and please all of you either call me by my first or last name with no Ms. in front of it please"

"Understood"

"Wait, if you can't wear the locket yet, why are you wearing a necklace still?"

"Oh this...this has it's own special significance that none of you need to know about right now"

"She's right, when I signed that paperwork I was told that unless it was needed there were things I didn't need to know about my potential new charge, but the paperwork covers the sudden need to know something if an incident happens"

"Same for you two, now then shall we get going?"

"Yes, Miles can only handle Trucy for so long"

"Then let's get going"

And with that they headed not to the courthouse as expected but to a different place, a place that Luke knew well

"Gressenheller!"

"Yes, the Professor will be getting out of one of his lectures at about the same time that we'll arrive so we'll meet at his office and simply talk in there, apparently Barnham visits often enough that Professor Layton has insured that conversations can remain secure and private"

"What does the visits with Barnham have to do with security?"

"Don't know, Professor Layton never fully explained it to me"

"Got it, in any case let's get going"

And so the group headed to the university where they discovered that Layton's lecture had unexpectedly been extended due to a visiting professor

"We may be here a while then"

"True, in any case how have you been Barnham?"

"Well Sir Blue Knight...sorry Mr. Wright, that is your proper name, it was a little overwhelming at first but everyone has adjusted, though I must say I still find it a comfort for a...familiar face to be in the city that I can see and visit whenever I feel overwhelmed"

"Yes, I'm sure it is a comfort, what about the others?"

"They are also doing fine"

"Good to hear"

"Ms. Kerenai, we also have things we need to discuss"

"Yes, unfortunately though I thought this was going to be done at your workplace so I have some documents that need signed in your office, which you apparently rarely use unless you're here for an extended period of time"

"Then it shall wait, may I hear of how you met Mr. Wright?"

"Sure"

And so Francisca retold the story to Zack Barnham

"That's one way of meeting him"

"Indeed it is, indeed it is, he even told the story of how he met everyone here in England"

"He didn't"

"I did Mr. Barnham, felt like I should for some reason at the time"

"Do you not remember your reasons?"

"For some reason no"

Suddenly Francisca speaks up and her voice was practically flat which Phoenix knew was a warning sign


	5. Chapter 5

"I remember why"

"Why don't I think that's a good thing all of a sudden"

"Because it's not, at least not for a lot of people"

"So some good did come out of it?"

"A little bit yes, and even _that_ was a surprise"

"So...how did you come to hear the story?"

"Um...should I without the Professor here or shouldn't I Mr. Wright?"

"Your choice Kerenai"

"Then I'll wait, he deserves to know how I know that story as well"

Fifteen minutes later and Layton enters his office having been warned that there were people there waiting for him

"Oh my, have I interrupted anything?"

"No professor, Kerenai here was waiting for you so that she could explain how she knew the story about our meeting"

"I see, well Ms. Kerenai..."

"Kerenai or Francisca, no Ms."

"Well then I'm afraid I can't oblige, you see a gentleman must always be proper with a lady"

"Which is why Luke has refused my request as well, understood"

"In any case Ms. Kerenai, you may rest assured that I am already cleared to hear about anything you discuss regarding yourself, it was...required of me a few years ago for reasons that I shall not delve into"

"Good, then as soon as papers from prosecutor Barnham's office comes over and he signs them I can start explaining things"

"If he's your liaison wouldn't he have already signed them?"

"No, because generally we deal with Mr. Cantabella or his daughter, with an accepted substitute as Eve Belduke depending on the situation"

"Plus as far as I was told there were to be contract renewals that need dealt with as well"

"Yep, and by the way it took a _lot_ of arguing for you to be allowed as a substitute"

"What for?"

"After the paperwork is signed"

And so Barnham signs the paperwork and once she knows that she's in the clear regarding Trucy she speaks up

"Okay Barnham, full explanations will be later but _you_ need to know that I was raised by the Cybertronians since I was a baby, and the rest of the group needs to know that I knew about Labyrinthia through my family because of the interactions we've had with them since the Project ended"

"I see"

"However I wasn't aware that Mr. Wright knew about it until the court case that we met at, and I wouldn't have ever known about that except for the incident that happened while I was still in California"

"What incident? I don't remember anything...wait is this why..."

"Why you don't remember telling me about your adventure in Labyrinthia?, yes it would be, Trucy doesn't remember it either for _two_ reasons"

"What two reasons are they?"

"She had a mild concussion on the first day of the event and Ratchet made sure to keep her sedated throughout the remainder of the incident for her own well being"

"How come you weren't also sedated then?"

(Sighs) "Unfortunately they needed me awake for the incident or I would have been sedated, all children under thirteen were sedated if possible, and if it wasn't then...well the Cybertronians have a similar drug to Labrelum that suppresses memories"

"And they're not afraid to use it either right?"

"Correct, if it's the only or best option available they're not afraid to use it"

"And was it necessary?"

"Considering the fact that I still have nightmares to this day around the anniversary of the event and I know what I saw yes"

"What would they be protecting people from?"

(Sighs) "to understand that I need you to understand some of what was going on in the wider world and galaxy at the time"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it's what led to the incident in the first place, if certain things hadn't happened then the incident would never have happened either"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh is right, you guys need to understand something, now that you're involved with the EDC you're going to find that sometimes an incident happens that has deeper implications or deeper reasons behind what's going on than what you initially think and this was one of them"

"So...what was going on anyways?"

"About five and a half years ago an alien species decided that they wanted to have trade agreements with my family, now normally that wouldn't have been a problem since Earth recognizes that they have that right, unfortunately my family wasn't aware of the fact that a terrorist group wanted to try and cut ties with my family in regards to Earth governments and when they heard about this potential new trade agreement they weren't too happy about that"

"They attacked shortly after we met didn't they?"

"Yes Mr. Wright they did, it was basically a gas attack but it played on people's fears and memories, they were hoping to affect people's minds and make them think that this agreement was worse for Earth than what it truly was and that my family was secretly plotting to take over the American government, which they _weren't_ , and as for the trade agreement while it didn't completely fall through both sides agreed that the original plans would be bad for both sides and so it was amended. At any rate when the situation first arose my family acted as quickly as they could to mitigate the damage but damage was done"

"How bad?"

"Fifty deaths from either suicide or from accidents because of when the attack happened, a lot of people were driving at the time so we're lucky the death rate was as low as it was, it's how Trucy had the concussion in the first place actually. In any case as I stated she was sedated for the rest of the time by Ratchet for safety reasons because of the fact that the hallucinations could get violent and we weren't sure if that was going to happen to you also Mr. Wright"

"So what _did_ happen then and how does that relate to how you found out I have been to Labyrinthia?"

"You didn't get violent Mr. Wright, you got depressed and suicidal, you fought class 5 restraints that we were forced to put on you after two attempts with a blade of some sort. While we were detoxing you you were screaming Ms. Fey's name repeatedly, and apologizing to Luke about someone called the Professor, you talked about how you would figure out the secret of Labyrinthia in their names and end the witch trials forever. You were delirious for _nine_ days and..."

"Wait...I should have mentioned this earlier but shouldn't Mr. Triton have also signed paperwork before you told this story?"

"He did, though he didn't know it at the time"

"Oh, that paperwork that my entire family was required to sign after that incident we were involved in"

"Yep, the paperwork regarding me was in there as well as a precaution"

"I see, you may continue"

"Thank you, as I was saying you were delirious for _nine_ days and honestly we thought we might lose you a couple of times during those days because you were technically dead for a total of five hours during the first eight days of your delirium. But every time we thought we'd lost you you'd fight back to Trucy until you finally truly stabilized. After the ninth day you started coming back to your senses and it was decided that it was time for me to leave and so I did. As for why I was never sedated in the first place, well that was because of the fact that my family needed me to help make an antidote, that and the fact that quite frankly sedating me for long periods of time is in and of itself dangerous even with the safe drugs for reasons that I'm not going to get into right now"

"Wait...when you said I was technically dead for a total of five hours over a period of eight days, just how...how often did I crash?"

"Often enough that we kept a crash cart next to your room, the longest time...and believe me when I say we have no clue how you came back from it, the longest time we thought we'd lost you was two and a half hours on the fourth day of your delirium"

"What?"

"Yeah, you were legally dead for two and a half hours, Ratchet and First-Aid had tried everything in the book and then some to bring you back after you crashed, they finally were forced to give up after fifteen minutes because of how fast they had done everything. We were all warned that the sedation on Trucy would take four hours to be undone and that it was also still too dangerous to have her awake, but she needed to know about you so we started to have a big debate about it weighing the pros and cons with the knowledge that the Primes and Galvatron would have the final say in the decision. We were still debating everything when all of a sudden one of the officers that was a nurse came running into the room in a panic, we thought that there was more trouble in regards to the other patients and that we were about to have more deaths on our hands which means that the antidote that we were working on was fatal, now then understand that he was so panicked we couldn't get anything coherent out of him so we decided to just go to medical ourselves to see what we could do and that's when we received the surprise of our lives that day"

"Me being alive"

"Yeah, you weren't even coherent so we simply got you back to bed and sedated you for a couple of hours before you woke up delirious again, but being awake and delirious was better than being dead in our minds. In the meantime while you were actually _asleep_ and not dead we got the full story from a more coherent member of the medical bay, and trust me they were only a couple of steps above the nurse and many of the doctors in coherency regarding you. In any case they said that they were getting ready to do the autopsy once Ratchet or First-Aid returned with a decision regarding Trucy and since the biofield stasis was active there was no worry about decay so they were taking their time. Suddenly one of the nurses finally decided to unhook you from the IV set which had long been turned off but when they went to undo a blood pressure cuff they accidentally brushed against your foot since the cuff was deliberately on your leg and your foot moved, right after that you sat up and started trying to walk around, though you didn't get very far. When that happened the nurse ran out of your room in a panic said he was getting Ratchet and left the others to deal with the aftermath of a suddenly alive person who had been dead for two and a half hours"

"Paperwork a headache?"

"Like you wouldn't believe"

"So that's how you knew I knew about Labyrinthia, and why later you told me that I had told you the story"

"Yes, your memories of those days never really recovered which we were thankful for, what you _don't_ know is that those memories actually kept you more sane than what we first believed"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, um it turns out that the delirium combined with the antidote does something to the brain when exposed to those toxins, while you were suicidal it was during periods when you talked about when you though Ms. Fey and the Professor were dead, the rest of the time you weren't suicidal, it's just that those thoughts popped up more often than we would have liked. As for the reasons behind your crashing so often...we found out that part of that was you're actually allergic to one of the antidote ingredients, it's a very mild allergy and normally all that would have happened would be itchy skin and hives"

"Then why did I die so often?"

"The terrorists' drug, it interacted with the antidote in such a way that allergies were exacerbated, you weren't the only one we almost lost as it turns out, but you _were_ the one we almost lost the most often for reasons that we're still unsure of"

"Got it"

"In any case now you know the story, and Trucy...if you want she can know but I don't think that's such a good idea all things considered"

"No...not right now, maybe later, but there's still something I don't understand regarding Trucy and her biological father, what's the meaning behind leaving her behind yet also leaving her a message with the EDC?"

(Sighs) "I think to understand that you need to understand something else"

"What's that?"

"Trucy's biological father...wasn't simply a magician during that time, he was a deep agent within the EDC to see if allies could be gained at any given time, unfortunately we failed. Add in the fact that a terrorist group with alien ties was after him and he had no choice but to disappear and leave Trucy behind"

"Wait...what? Zak Gramarye was a..."

"Yeah, I know it doesn't make any sense to you guys but it's true, we last received word from him two years ago and nothing since then so there's a chance that..."

"That Trucy has truly lost her father"

"Exactly"

"Plus he wasn't... _exactly_ an official EDC member, though we did pay him as if he was one"

"Then why call him a deep agent?"

"You don't want to know actually, trust me you really, really don't want to know"

"Understood"

"Now then prosecutor Barnham are we going to do the other negotiations here or in your office"

"My office, they're slightly more secure than Professor Layton's"

"Did you secure them yourself?"

"We both did Ms. Kerenai"

"Right"

"In any case it's time to go"

"Okay then, let's get going"

"Oh Ms. Kerenai"

"Yes Professor"

"You may or may not know this but I am a puzzle solver, and I was wondering if, considering who raised you you might like to try out a puzzle or two that you might find stimulating"

"Thanks, I'll give them a go"

And so give them a go she does and she solves them fairly easily


	6. Chapter 6

"Hm, not much of a puzzle to me but...then again my family teaches me things that are beyond this in complexity"

"I'm sure they do"

"In any case since we're back let's head to your office and discuss the other reason why I'm here"

"Indeed, by the way I was wondering if you would like to visit Labyrinthia while you're here?"

"Hm...I'd need to ask a couple of people first so make that a tentative yes dependant on the answer of others"

"Understood"

And so the two talked about some trade agreements that needed renewed and also about a new project where it was kind of like an exchange program but with differences

"Then I guess everything is settled, I'm going to be here for at least another two weeks so I'll treat the rest of my time here as a vacation and if I get approval for a visit to Labyrinthia I guess I'll go when you go"

"Indeed"

"Um, what exactly is your status here anyways?"

"I'm a part-time lawyer called in special for certain cases and also handle a regular case load as well, I have an apartment here for whenever I'm in London and right now I'm almost finished with a three month stint. Generally it's three months here, one month off except in certain cases"

"I see"

"Actually I have a case right now, if you want to see it"

"Sure"

And so the two head to the courthouse for the day not knowing what was about to happen

"I was wondering something Ms. Kerenai..."

"Barnham, I know how you were taught to think for a time, however I would also think you would respect my wishes regarding my name"

"Sorry I forgot Kerenai, in any case I was wondering something, why did your family also agree to take part in the trade agreements when Labyrinthia first opened up?"

"That I'm not entirely sure of but I think it benefited everyone in any case"

"That it did"

And so Francisca starts to follow Barnham into the courthouse when she's stopped by an EDC officer

"Okay, what's going on?"

"There's a note for you, we figured you might want to watch a case and with the fact that Zacharias Barnham, a resisdant of Labyrinthia works here we figured you might want to watch one of his cases so I simply waited here until then"

As soon as Francisca read the note she paled considerably

"Someone is targeting Barnham, we need to evacuate the building because they may not just kill him in the explosion that's being planned. You get started on the other rooms I have to get to Barnham myself!"

She immediately runs towards the courtroom that she knew Barnham would be in due to the fact that he'd told her on the way to the courthouse, but before she could actually get to the door there was an explosion and that was the last thing she knew since she was knocked out by said explosion. Three hours later and she wakes up with a groan and hears a voice

"Doctor, she's awake"

"Hello Ms. Kerenai, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, my head is also a bit fuzzy"

"That would be from the pain medication"

"I see...doctor, what's wrong with my eyes?, why can't I see?"

"Do you remember the explosion?"

"Yes I remember the..." (sighs) "I get it, it's a more severe form of the flash blindness that you get whenever a camera is flashed into your eyes"

"Exactly, now then most likely it's temporary but..."

"But there's a chance that it'll be permanent, no matter how small a chance that is though you have to warn me about it right?"

"Yes"

All of a sudden Francisca is hit hard with a memory

"Wait, Barnham, what about Barnham?!, did he make it out okay?"

"Kerenai...about that..."

"Where is he?"

"He...he's dead, he was caught in the explosion"

"I see...has his body been identified?"

"Yes"

"Understood, what about his funeral?"

"It'll be held in three days, there's going to be two services, one here in London and one in Labyrinthia, he's already made arrangements to be buried here"

"I see"

"Ms. Kerenai, considering your injuries are actually fairly light you'll be allowed to attend the service because we're going to discharge you tomorrow at the latest after we're sure that there's no other issues and everyone is properly trained in your medication routine"

"Understood"

Three days later as promised and predicted Francisca was at Barnham's funeral and she was told that several from Labyrinthia were there and soon they were standing in front of her

"I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't able to be fast enough to save him"

"We're just happy that he was happy with his life, and that we're sure his killers will get the justice they deserve...we're also happy that _you're_ alive Ms. Kerenai"

"But I..."

"Listen I know it's only by chance that you're alive but...what do you think your death would do to your family at such a delicate time?"

(Gasps) "you know about..."

"Yes, because it partially affects us as well due to our supplies, by the way I know you haven't heard a reply yet regarding your request, that was because you were to be surprised at the end of Barnham's shift, you have permission from your family to visit Labyrinthia for the remainder of your original vacation"

"Then after this funeral I shall go to Labyrinthia"

"Thank you, and don't worry, we'll help you get around until either you leave or your eyes heal"

"Or until we discover that this blindness is permanent"

"That could take longer you know"

"You're right, I guess I forgot, but still I wish..."

"You wish Barnham were here to see the results of your negotiations"

"Yeah, even if they were the annual trade agreement negotiations some of them..."

"Yeah, and part of the reason why we fought to have him as the acceptable substitute is because he was the one who fought for those agreements in the first place so we felt he deserved the honor of formally signing them into official action"

"I see...that makes sense in a way"

"Mr. Wright, care to join us?"

"Yes, have to actually since Francisca here is my charge except in already clearly defined situations"

And so the next day everyone goes to Labyrinthia and Apollo, Trucy, Athena and Francisca learn more about Phoenix's time in the town

"There must have been a lot of fear during that time"

"There was, and when we thought the Professor and Maya were gone...well it wasn't a good period let's just say"

"I understand if I were to lose any of my family..."

And so they visit certain places making sure to describe everything to Francisca and the group would ultimately spend more than the rest of the two weeks there (with Francisca being warned that it was safer for her to stay in Labyrinthia which was still not on any official map per a decision made by the British government at the request of Labyrinthia. The people of Labyrinthia didn't want to be on a map for one very good reason besides wanting to be left alone in peace, they had decided for themselves to become a place of last resort for the EDC to take people to safety and if they were on a map that last resort location would be lost. In any case with Francisca being told it was safer for her to stay in Labyrinthia she obeyed the rules and agreed not to try and return to Britain until told otherwise)

"Though to be honest I might break my promise but we'll see"

"In any case your eyes might heal while here, and there's a physician who will be coming soon to check on your eyes, we get one regularly now considering...well considering everything that's happened here over the years"

"How soon are we talking about?"

"Another two weeks, they have other commitments they must take care of first"

"Okay then, that will have given my eyes a month to heal, though I can already tell you that I think we're going to be getting good news"

"Oh?"

"Yeah I think...now then I'm not going to confirm this, but I think I'm seeing light and blurry images whenever the bandages are taken off and my eye drops are put in"

"If that's truly the case that is good news"

"Yes, it would definitely be good news after everything that's happened in relation to my eyes being injured"

"Kerenai that's not your fault"

"In a way...in a way it is, they may have been after Barnham but...if I was in there I could have saved him, I know I could have, and everyone else in that courtroom that day"

"How?"

Francisca shakes her head at that though


	7. Chapter 7

"No, I'm sorry but that is something I am not willing or able to discuss with you"

"Understood"

"In any case, I was...I was wondering if I would be needed as a witness in regards to what happened that day"

"We're...we're not sure yet"

"Understood"

Two weeks later and Francisca was given some good news, her eyes weren't quite recovered yet but that within the next week or two she should have normal vision again

"Thanks for letting me know doctor"

"You're welcome, by the way I have one more bit of information to pass on, the trial regarding the bombing has been set for three weeks from today and even if they didn't see much the courts are asking everyone who was there that day to stand as witness"

"I see, and I already know we can be subpoenaed if needed"

"Yes, they are willing to do that if needed"

"Then I will testify about what I know"

"I'll let them know"

"Understood, warn them about an EDC guard as well, sorry Mr. Wright but..."

"No, I completely understand, will your escorts be like mine was during the trail that led to this vacation?"

"Um...don't know actually"

"Got it"

The doctor then turned to Phoenix

"Speaking of which, a Mr. Edgeworth told me to tell you that your vacation is over when it comes time for the trial Mr. Wright, apparently Britain doesn't want anyone involved with the incident that day handling the trial and with both of you Americans and not actually there on business..."

"Let me guess we're going head to head against each other"

"Exactly, the police checked and he wasn't even in the building that day"

"No, I know where he was, thanks for the warning"

"You're welcome"

As soon as they left they helped Francisca regarding her schoolwork for the day and then simply continue their usual routine

"Three weeks then, by the way a message arrived from your family, looks like they want you to temporarily leave Labyrinthia for some sort of special conference that you've known about for a bit"

"I thought I was no longer attending due to the threat, that's why I never said anything"

"Well apparently what you thought isn't what's going to happen"

"Apparently is right, and though I didn't say it before I'm...glad that the trial regarding Barnham's death will be soon"

"Agreed, we could all use the closure"

"In any case I guess all we can do now is wait until my eyes heal"

"But the conference is next week"

"Then I guess the EDC will have escorts there for me to get around safely because quite frankly Mr. Wright, you're not invited"

"I know"

"I should be back pretty quickly though, and there are certain rules that I will be following for safety reasons"

"Long before the trial?"

"Yes, the conference should only last about three days"

"Okay then, just...be careful"

"I will be"

And so the conference started soon afterwords and as promised Francisca returned after three days and no one asked her about it realizing that if _Phoenix_ as her guardian wasn't allowed to go they weren't allowed to know what was happening, however they did notice something was different due to how obvious the difference was

"Your eyes have healed"

"Yes, it was a surprise for everyone but on the second day of the conference my bandages accidentally slipped off and since it was close to time for a bandage change and eye drops anyways we decided to do so, but when I opened my eyes for the drops I stopped the person immediately and asked them to get an eye doctor to check my eyes ASAP and I was told that my eyes had healed completely"

"So no more eye drops?"

"Yep, though it turns out that I will be light sensitive for a little bit longer, sunlight and my eyes don't agree with each other at all, and even indoor lighting can occasionally be a problem but the doctor says that should clear up within the next two weeks"

"And since it's late in the day you don't need sunglasses"

"Exactly"

"But if you're light sensitive why stop the eye drops?"

"Now that you'd have to ask the doctor about because I don't know"

"I see, anyways now that you no longer need bandages you can properly see the sights tomorrow"

"Yeah, that will be great"

"I'm sure it will be, still I wonder if you staying her for as long as you have is a good thing"

"We're not totally sure about that either but...there's not much choice really"

"Wait, they _still_ haven't resolved the other issue that brought you here?"

"Nope, and what about you Mr. Wright, I thought that you guys would have been heading back home by now"

"Um...our secondary reason for coming here got...extended due to what happened the day you lost your eyesight temporarily"

"I see...well in any case that trial is set to start soon"

"Not for another week and a half"

"True, but...I think we'd best mentally prepare for it"

"How so?"

"They...they might show pictures and..."

"Oh, if we decide to watch the case or are called as witnesses we'll have to see..."

"Exactly"

"And we have to be ready to see those images"

"There should be a warning first but...yeah you're going to have to be ready for those images"

"Got it"

The waiting was agonizing but finally the day arrived where everyone attended the trial regarding the courthouse bombing and the first day was...interesting to say the least, she was going to be one of the first witnesses called that day since she didn't really see much and therefore would be allowed to watch the rest of the court proceedings in the audience after that day. What they didn't know was that there was going to be an attack on the courthouse, Francisca was testifying about her bit when the disturbance happened

"...and so as soon as I read the note I ran towards the courtroom telling the EDC officer to warn the others when suddenly..."

All of a sudden they hear the door bang open and everyone turns their attention to the interruption, and as soon as Francisca saw the gun she knew what was going to happen and so she did the only thing she could think of

"Arranyan shields!"

She quickly waved her arm in front of her and turned towards the judge and the spectators after taking care of the section that Edgeworth was in she then turned towards the guards and simply pointed at them with the guards not knowing that they were internally shielded. And she was just in time for the internal shields as well because when the suspect realized that he wasn't getting the judge or the attorneys he shot the guard rushing him and the guard went down hard. The other guard managed to take him down though before rushing to his partner's side

"We need an ambulance!"

"Officer, your partner is going to be okay, I promise"

"He was shot in the lung"

"The bullet didn't even clip his lung, I _swear_ , but that will be explained at the hospital, Mr. Wright?"

"Go with him, I think you need to explain to the doctor"

"So...you know"

"Yeah I know, but we'll talk later"

"Right"

And so at the hospital the guard was rushed into surgery and the doctor met with the guard first though

"We've taken x-rays to see where the bullet is and so far it doesn't look like it's hit any vital organs but..."

"And the bullet won't hit any vital organs either, the officer should be back on duty within three weeks"

"Who are you and how can you be so sure?"

"Francisca Kerenai doctor"

"Kerenai...of course, that's how the bullet missed, thank goodness you were there then, that gives me a sense of relief knowing that as long as everything goes smoothly the officer has a very good chance at full recovery"

"Exactly, let me know when surgery is over?"

"But of course"

Five hours later and she was told that the surgery was over with and she could release the shields and she passed out right afterwords

"Good thing the case is suspended for two days"

Two days later and the trial was back on and on the middle of the second day they got a surprise no one was expecting, not only did one of the witnesses confess to being the bomber but they revealed something about that attack that wasn't even hinted to

"...and honestly that attack didn't even complete the mission since it's other primary target is still living"

Suddenly Francisca interrupts with a gasp for a very good reason

"You...you were after me this whole time...it wasn't Barnham that was the main target it was _me_ , those people died because of the fact that I'm in Britain"

"Actually you're wrong, Barnham _was_ one of our targets, you were simply missed somehow"

"Then explain to me why you were after me and Barnham"

"Sure, not like I need to hide anything anymore"

And so everyone learns about the reasons behind the attack that day, how Barnham was prosecuting a case that had close connection to the group that brought Francisca over in the first place and how the group figured that if both were killed then they had nothing to worry about

"However for some reason you weren't in the courtroom when the blast went off"

"Yes...somehow I received a note warning me of the blast which delayed my getting into the courtroom until after the bomb exploded, though only just since I was practically right outside the doors when the blast happened, how I only managed to get temporarily flash blindness I don't know"

"Thing is you received that note too early, you were supposed to always receive it, but in the room right before the explosion"

"Let me guess you or a compatriot wrote it and made those plans"

"Yes we did"

"I see...guess that means I have to get planning to stop you guys, and in the meantime...you're going to pay for what you did almost a month ago"

"So what, we won't be stopped that easily"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you're going to have an easy time continuing your killing mission because guess what, the EDC is going to hunt the rest of your group down and take you out no matter where you go"

"And let me guess you'll be leading the chase around the world?"

"Hm...not quite but close enough I guess"

"Hm...well I can leave you a clue but I doubt you'll know what that clue says, and in any case the group moves fast"

"The EDC is faster, but anyways I'll listen to that clue and figure out the lead no problem"

And so a tape player is brought in and everyone listen's to the clue


	8. Chapter 8

*We're going to be in the mountains for a bit, might allow us to lose their tracks, and don't forget about what you need to reveal at the trial, we need everyone to know who it was that did the attack because of the fact that we have something bigger planned later*

*I won't forget, still I wish we could have gotten both targets instead of just Barnham*

*She got lucky, but she won't be so lucky next time if we plan things right*

*Best end the call so that you're not traced*

And with that the phone conversation ends

"Hm...not challenging at all, need to call the EDC office in China since they're speaking in Cantonese"

"But there are plenty of mountains in China"

"Yeah, except I recognize the accent, so I should be fine in giving them a general idea of where they are because the mountains...well mountains are mountains"

"Indeed, in any case it's time to end this trial and move forward with our lives"

"Yes, that's a good idea"

And so the trial ends and then the group heads to Barnham's grave

"Well Barnham, we did it, we caught your killer, and even though they're part of a bigger group that has yet to be caught at the very least...at the very least there's closure in regards to your death"

"Yeah, we got them for you Barnham, and I promise that I will stay in Britain until the entire threat is taken care of"

"Kerenai..."

"I can claim dual citizenship at any time if I feel it's necessary and considering the threats...it's probably necessary. I'll move to Labyrinthia and work from there at need or find a job in Britain that will allow me to help once I'm a little older, however you and your team need to go back home Mr. Wright, there's going to be cases that will need you there and you know full well what some of those cases will involve"

"Good point, but before that we need to finish the reason we're here in the first place"

"Right, forgot about that"

"Figured you had"

"So what now?"

"Now I think it's time I tell you how I found out about Barricade"

"You know I was wondering when we'd get that story"

"Well I guess now seems like I good time, things are...well they're not completely calm but it's going to be a few more days before the second reason we're here can commence"

"Yeah, why are we here boss?"

"There's a case that I was asked to help with, alongside Edgeworth, now normally I wouldn't be allowed since it involves Interpol but they made an exception, add to that there's also some research that I can only do here and you've got a working vacation"

"I see, now then about that story you promised"

"Right, and you especially deserve to know the story Francisca"

And so they head back to Layton's office

"It was about a month before the case that involved him as a witness. I was working a different case and the EDC was mentioned in passing, now I knew about the EDC and the Cybertronians but I honestly didn't think I would ever actually meet a Cybertronian in person even though I had contact with the EDC so I let the matter slide. I left the courthouse and headed home, but it felt like I was being followed for some reason, though I didn't know what reason that would be, I got home and got ready to have a meal ready for when Trucy got home. I then saw a police car and thought nothing of it, might have been an officer with business across the street from where it was parked, and then it followed me on the way to picking up Trucy. I got home and decided to ignore the Cybertronian that was standing guard for some reason while eating dinner and getting ready for the evening, I then secretly took pictures and did a compare and contrast in regards to the known photos of the Cybertronians and identified Barricade"

"And then when he became a witness in a case of yours you took up his offer of an escort which probably saved your life ultimately"

"Exactly"

"Hm...I thought it odd that you would be so comfortable with him despite being a witness and knowing that the Cybertronians helped found the EDC"

"Well now you know"

"Yeah, by the way your apprentices also need to think about how you working on EDC cases might affect them now that they've been forced to sign the paperwork regarding me, and had Barricade give instructions to them to save your life"

"Good point, maybe while we do that research I'll have them think about it"

"Got it"

"In the meantime it's time we returned to Labyrinthia"

"Yeah, I have some decisions to make regarding that location"

"If you're going to be a primary resident or not"

"Exactly, also need to talk to my family about staying in Britain"

"Then I guess there's work to do"

"Guess so"

And with that everyone leaves the cemetary and heads back to Labyrinthia with Francisca making calls to various people about her status in the situation and what the best plan was because of it and while they hadn't quite figured everything out yet they were closer at the very least

"So, not everything is figured out, but it's been decided that I am definitely staying within Britain until further notice, and my schooling...well that's going to be an online system now"

"So, basically like it's been since you were ordered to stay in Britain"

"Pretty much yeah, there's still a lot that needs decided like if I am claiming British citizenship and other things but for now...for now let's just deal with things at need okay?"

"Agreed, have you found a place to stay?"

"Um...yes though I was hesitant to take up the offer initially"

"Why were you so...Barnham's?"

"Yeah his place"

"But why..."

"It's...I don't know it's just something I felt should be done, by the way, how's Constantine?"

"Misses his master naturally, but...Eve's taking care of him"

"Good to hear, and by the way the place I'm staying is only temporary until..."

"Until we know one way or another where you're staying"

"Exactly"

"As it is like I said I was hesitant at first but then...well then I found a letter addressed to me from Mr. Cantabella and that helped make the decision"

"Wait, why would father leave you a letter about Barnham's?"

"Because, apparently Barnham called him after he had met me at the airport. I don't know everything they talked about but apparently Barnham wanted to take care of me while I was in Labyrinthia since I would be dealing with the negotiations with him, and there was a chance those negotiations would be forced to take place in Labyrinthia for whatever reason"

"And as Barnham is dead the best way for that to happen now is for his home to be offered to you as a place to stay as a resident of Labyrinthia"

"Exactly"

"But why live with you?"

"Making contact easier for him because of his work schedule most likely"

"Yeah, oh, we're at the docks"

"Right, time to head back to Labyrinthia"

"Yes, time to let everyone know that Barnham's gotten justice in a sense"

"So it's time to move on then for real"

"Yes, but don't worry once we find the rest of the group you'll know and be informed of when their trials will be"

"That's good to hear"

"Espella once we say goodbye it's time for my team and I to return to America"

"But Mr. Wright, I thought we still had research to do"

"I found out during court that the research has been canceled due to everything that's happened recently"

Suddenly Phoenix's phone rings and though the call is short everyone could tell that it wasn't good news

"That was from the EDC in California, we're stuck here until further notice due to threats made against the three of us and Miles Edgeworth"

"Well, that isn't good to hear, because my family doesn't do things like this without reason"

"I know"

"But wait...I promised Simon that after I got back we could catch up and see if there are any cases we can face each other against since it's been a while"

"Sorry Athena, but that's just not going to happen now"

"Or if it does it won't be for a while..." (sighs) "I think that's made my decision, I'm going to request my dual citizenship be activated and become a British citizen and make my home Labyrinthia, though I'll return to the mainland on occasion if it's needed"

"And I guess the rest of us will request asylum"

"Tell the British government about the EDC passing on the message and as soon as they confirm it your asylum request will be expedited, that's a requirement for some reason that my family never explained to me"

"I know, for some reason they told me instead of their own daughter but I know why it's expedited"

"Okay then, we get started tomorrow, my dual citizenship activates as soon as I declare my intent to the government so I'll immediately be considered a British citizen"

"How long will we have to wait to be granted asylum?"

"If everything goes right, about a month and a half to two months, and that's only because of the fact that quite frankly you're not the only one who's going to be process for emergency asylum at the request of the EDC"

"Got it, so we're going to be at the mainland tomorrow"

"Yep"

"In the meantime you all have to find a place to stay"

"Actually we don't, that is as long as Barnham's home is big enough for all of us"

"It is"

"Then that's where we'll stay, I just got informed that my guardianship over Francisca has been extended because of the situation, and with the fact that EDC officers aren't really in Labyrinthia on a regular basis..."

"Right, they're going to make sure that all EDC officer rights will be transferred over to you Mr. Wright"

"Wait...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, you have full authority regarding decisions needing to be made for me if needed"

"Wasn't expecting that"

"I know, neither was I to be honest, but it's for the best considering the fact that we might be stuck here for a _long_ time"

"Guess so"

Suddenly Francisca's phone rings

"Hello?" (switches to Cybertronian) *Mr. Wright just told me that Rodimus...I see...okay...okay...I understand...right...I'll see them tomorrow then...I'll tell him...bye*

As soon as she hangs up she knows everyone who wasn't driving the boat was staring at her

"It's private"

"Okay then, we'll be back in the middle of the day and dad will call a meeting of the town, that will allow everyone to find out at once instead of individually, just like how we did it when we lost Barnham"

"Which means those at the courthouse will be the ones telling the people what happened, just like I was forced to do when we lost him"

"Dad's sorry for that actually, if he had known that you were the last one to see him alive he would have insisted on Mr. Wright or someone not at the courthouse that day tell everyone but then..."

"Yeah, I get why it happened, doesn't mean I have to like it though"

"We know, in any case I think Mr. Wright should be the one to tell them"

"Agreed"

And so they soon arrived at Labyrinthia where Arthur Cantabella was waiting for them a the dock

"It's over dad, the full group hasn't been caught yet but the person who did the actual bombing has been tried and convicted"

"Then I shall call a meeting within the hour, Ms. Kerenai we need to talk soon"

"I know"

And so an hour later everyone was gathered at the bell tower and Phoenix got to the front of the group

"We have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that Barnham's killer has been tried and convicted and will never leave prison, _however_ the group behind the bomber is still very much out there"

"But they're being searched for correct?"

"Yes they are being searched for, Ms. Kerenai has given people leads to go off from though we have yet to receive word where those leads have taken people"

"At least...at least his immediate killers have been given justice"

"Yes, at least we have some justice for that day"

Once the town meeting was over with Francisca went over to where Arthur Cantabella lived to have the private meeting they needed to have


	9. Chapter 9

"I need to know where you live so that mail gets to you properly if you've decided to live in Labyrinthia until further notice"

"I'm going to be living at Barnham's old place along with Mr. Wright, his daughter Trucy, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes and potentially, but we're not sure yet Miles Edgeworth, and Mr. Wright is considered my legal guardian by the EDC"

"I see, very well I will make sure that everyone who needs to know knows where you are living, and you actually answered my second concern which was who was going to be your guardian while here since according to American law you're a minor"

"Well now you know, and by the way I was going to request a meeting with you anyways"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Rodimus said that a meeting of some sort has been moved back by three weeks because of what's happening at the moment"

"Ah, okay I needed to know that actually"

"Mr. Cantabella, how do you know my family? I mean my _real_ family?"

"I was wondering when that question would come up, especially because of the fact that we've been contacted by the Cybertronians regarding changed meetings before but not even Eve has questioned why it's a Cybertronian doing the contacting. I know about them because of an incident during our initial contact with the EDC. After I explained who I was it was agreed that except in certain circumstances I would be the primary contact whenever a Cybertronian was directly involved with a meeting. There are a few other people who also have contact with the Cybertronians besides passing on a message, my daughter has to know because she's the other main contact for Labyrinthia, Ms. Mailer also has direct contact with them because of the fact that I sometimes need to have a courier and I don't really trust many people, but that is rare, the Captain of the Vigilantes also has contact with them because of the fact that he's become a part-time EDC officer but I can't have him acting as a courier for personal reasons, and finally the person who runs the bakery also has regular contact with Cybertronians because of the fact that she does trading with the EDC and it was discovered that it was easier for her not to deal with an intermediary"

"Wait...why would a baker have direct contact?"

"Something about some of her ingredients"

"Hm...I'm surprised that Ms. Greyerl doesn't have direct contact with him considering her specialty"

"She declined that and feels more comfortable using EDC officers as intermediaries"

"To each their own"

"In any case is there anything else that needs done in the immediate few weeks?"

"Yes actually, all of us need to get back to the mainland tomorrow because I am declaring my status as a dual citizen tomorrow and the rest are going to request asylum per EDC recommendations so..."

"I'll find someone who's able to drive the boat because the people who went with you today can't tomorrow because of other obligations"

"Thanks, and by the way you might have more contact with my family than normal until further notice"

"Because of Barnham's death"

"Yes, you deserve closure in entirety, not just the knowledge that the person directly responsible has been taken care of"

"That will be good news once it happens"

"Yes it will be, by the way...depending on various factors I might be going to and from the mainland on a semi-regular basis"

"Your education"

"Yeah, my education"

"We'll figure things out I promise"

"In the meantime thank you for letting me know about the meeting"

"You're welcome"

"I'll make sure keys are made for Barnham's place for everyone"

"Thanks, and the EDC will get the group I promise, they'll also figure out how to make sure that everyone can finally return home because none of us are too happy about the current situation"

"You'll always have a place with us, and...if needed we'll take the EDC up on their long standing offer of a base in Labyrinthia, but that will be a town discussion"

"Naturally, in the meantime I think we're going to start getting settled into our new home"

"I'll see who can take you to the mainland tomorrow"

"Thank you"

That night they started to get settled into their new place feeling that it wasn't right yet to disturb Barnham's place too much even though they would be living there for some time depending on various factors. The next day they found out that it was Ms. Mailer who would be taking the group back to the mainland because while she was not acting as an official courier this time around she still needed to do things on the mainland anyways so it was easier for all of them to go at once

"Ms. Mailer, this may take a while"

"I was warned about that, we'll meet up for lunch and go from there?"

"Works for me"

And so the group splits up into two, with Ms. Mailer dealing with her business and Francisca taking everyone directly to the office that they needed to talk to about requesting asylum and her declaring her dual citizenship needing to be activated

"Aren't we supposed to make an appointment?"

"Technically yes, however the government already knows that I'm here and as such anyone who I declare with me has immediate access to the government agency they need to talk to if it's important and considering what we're talking about, it is"

"Okay then, let's go"

As soon as Francisca enters the office everyone stops

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I need to see the person in charge of asylum requests for my friends here and...I need to speak with the Prime Minister who handles dual citizenship declarations, one who will report to the Queen immediately"

"Your name miss?"

"Francisca Kerenai"

"Kerneai?! I see, I'll get those people right away, and about your friends..."

"Call the EDC once the requests are being processed they'll confirm they told one of our members that it was needed"

"I see, I'll get right on it then"

And so the meetings were set and paperwork signed, with Francisca declaring her intention on activating her dual citizenship being something government's prepared for in advance because of who raised her everything was already set and all that was needed was a British passport and signing the paperwork that stated she was declaring her right to dual citizenship because it was needed and she was immediately considered a British citizen. As for the others they filled out the asylum paperwork and the EDC quickly confirmed they had told Phoenix Wright about the need and thus the group was told that their paperwork would be processed within a month and that they would be refugees granted asylum by then

"Well we have to meet someone for lunch, um...is there anything else we need to do?"

"No, all you can do now is wait to hear word from us, where are you staying anyways?"

"In Labyrinthia"

"Understood, we'll make sure that the mainland mail gets there because we do have occasional correspondence with them"

"Got it, and for security reasons make sure it's a certified courier who handles the paperwork"

"We know"

"Uh-huh, right, I remember that report a year ago"

"That was...an error that we've since corrected"

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah...we're sure"

"Very well"

"In any case as stated that paperwork should be given to you within a month, for now though I think we've done everything we can"

"Yes, we should leave now"

And so they meet Ms. Mailer for lunch as planned and they explain to her the fact that they could go home after lunch if she was finished with her business

"Then once we finish here we can go home"

And so after lunch everyone heads to the dock where Ms. Mailer's boat was waiting and everyone headed back to Labyrinthia where Espella was waiting for them

"Dad told me to be prepared for your return starting in the afternoon, so I guess you all got everything done during the morning?"

"Yes, there's still some paperwork being processed but they'll be considered refugees given emergency asylum within a month and _I_ am now officially considered a British citizen"

"That was quick"

"Paperwork for me was taken care of a long, long time ago"

"Oh, so now what?"

"Well there's still things we need to figure out, like if we're like some of your citizens and do work at the mainland or not, education for me and most likely Luke, and Trucy"

"But I thought you were keeping up with your schoolwork"

"To a degree yeah, but we've reached a point where the teachers want to know when I'll be back in class"

"Ah, that would do it"

"Yep"

"In any case though all three of you are on official break until that's figured out by EDC decision"

"When did this happen and why didn't they tell me?"

"Um...don't know...they're in trouble aren't they?"

"Yeah, they know better"

"How come?"

"Um...all I can tell you is that it stems from an incident when I was eight"

"Understood, guess you're all looking forward to going home now"

"Yeah, we are"

"In any case it looks like there's still much to deal with"

"Yeah, there is"

The group goes home and simply waits for paperwork and decisions regarding education to be made which happened faster than expected, within two weeks it was decided that once Trucy's and Luke's paperwork went through all three of the kids would be going to the mainland three times a week for school with lessons being given to them to work on on the days that they weren't in school

"It's a fair compromise really, and honestly the fact that it's three days in a row is a good thing, the only problem...is where we're going to stay during those three days"

"I could stay with the Professor but..."

"Yeah exactly, and I don't want to take Trucy to the base"

"Maybe...maybe the Professor and the EDC could figure something out"

"Good idea"

As it turned out Layton and the EDC had been working on the problem since Barnham's death and Layton's apartment had been sold and he had moved into a new one, one which could handle several people at once in an emergency because what no one knew was that Professor Layton had signed some very, very special paperwork allowing him to be an archeologist working on potential Cybertronian ruins on Earth, and to help the Cybertronians recover their history on Cybertron from time to time, and as such he was being payed by both the college and the EDC and thus could afford a bigger apartment, especially since he also signed paperwork agreeing to house emergency refugees at need, or in this case school students three days a week

"Then once the paperwork is completed we shall live with Professor Layton three days a week"

"But wait, what about the fact that I'm your guardian?"

"You're both my guardian's, Professor Layton would have been forced to sign that paperwork to work with the EDC _that_ closely"

"I see, makes sense I guess...wait then what am I needed for?"

"Simple, you're my primary guardian, Professor Layton is my emergency guardian"

"In case something urgent comes up and I'm not immediately available"

"Exactly"

"Okay then, joint custody it is"

And so the group waits for word about the asylum request and in the meantime the town adapts to the new routine that would happen once things were settled and so the three school students went to the mainland for three days a week staying with Professor Layton and everyone pitching in whenever they were home to ensure that they got all their work done. And the only reason it wasn't five days a week was because the EDC couldn't afford the group staying in one place for too long, as it was three days straight in a row was a huge security risk at the moment and the three, especially Francisca knew that

"I think I will help with security whenever I can Professor and...I think it's time you got weapons which you will be certified to carry on campus despite the weapons rules that are clearly in place"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I haven't gone to school unarmed, powers not withstanding, since I was ten, the same as all the other EDC kids and EDC officers who work in civilian jobs as well, they too go armed at all times"

"Didn't know that"

"Of course not Mr. Wright, that is a security issue that can only be revealed because the Professor _needs_ to know about it"

"Got it, will the school be informed of my new status as a weapons carrrier"

"Yes because they also need to know that you can protect the school, to a degree, against EDC enemies"

"Understood"

"In the meantime though we're still waiting on the paperwork to arrive so that we can attend school, which I hope is soon"

Suddenly Francisca's phone rings

"Hello?...I see...okay...okay...yeah I can do that...see you at the station...bye" (hangs up) "that was Scotland Yard, they want my help on a case that started in the US and has recently come over here"

"Why your help specifically?"

"Well...I was a witness to the first crime and quite frankly the only one authorized to help at the moment because of the fact that the EDC isn't involved, otherwise they would have called an ED officer instead of me because they are aware of the risks of calling me in right now"

"Understood, by the way you have a message that was given to me for some reason"

"Hm...let me see it"

Francisca opens the message and immediately understands what's going on

"Right, this might get complicated"

"How so?"

"You're not allowed to know, this is family only business"

"Understood"

"By the way I might be camping out at or near the Yard for a bit"

"They have accommodations?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, but you call regularly"

"Will do Mr. Wright"

"I'll stay with the Professor in the meantime since I _am_ your guardian"

"Of course Mr. Wright, it'll be good to talk about other cases with you, maybe getting a lawyer's perspective might help me understand where I sometimes went wrong"

"Works for me"

And so Francisca went to Scotland Yard to help them on the case and it would turn out to last a week, during which Francisca worked on the family project, when one day an officer came into the room Francisca and several other officers worked in with obviously bad news


	10. Chapter 10

"We've been hacked, and they got a _lot_ of files that involve various cases and personnel"

"That's not good"

"No sir, and so far, we've been having issues dealing with the problem"

"I'll take care of it"

Francisca leaves her computer, after turning it off and then goes to an active computer and starts doing complex things in various peoples minds while muttering under her breath finally though she sighs and leans back with obvious relief

"I've taken care of the hacker and have temporarily modified your firewalls so that they're stronger, I've used various programs to take care of any viruses, worms and anything else that someone can use to get into your system again but you're going to have to do something drastic to your computer systems to make this attack less likely in the future, in the meantime I have something I have to do"

Fifteen minutes later and the meeting to discuss what had just happened was finally taking place

"So...how did he manage to get into our files?"

"Through me"

"Wait, what Kerenai? I could have sworn you just said..."

"I did, he got into these computer files through me. I was doing things on my personal computer and that's how he hacked into us since I was in the network, and wireless networks can be hacked. As for _how_ he got through the firewalls I back-tracked him and found out he hacked my family's satellite network system somehow. My computer runs through that system if I'm working on something related to my family which I was at the time, but both their security and mine are incredibly hard to hack _for a reason_ and yet they managed to succeed which means we're dealing with someone with major skills"

"How major are we talking about?"

"Considering that they hacked through a twenty-nine layered security system with various booby traps, viruses and other things that means trouble for hackers they're in the top class of hackers, and then to get through _my_ security on top of that which is another thirty layers means that they are in the top 0.05% of people who can hack their way into any wireless connection I'm on at any given time"

"Wait, how come your personal computer has more layers than your family?"

"Simple really, the various world governments need the ability to access those files and they can't always go through the proper channels first, which is why there are only twenty-nine layers of security with three layers designed just for them to prove themselves as members of the government who have the authority to access that network at need without prior approval"

"What exactly were you doing anyways?"

"Optimus asked me to check on two different ops running at the moment where our men are comm silent, however they're also overdue but they can't ask the governments in the two areas permission to search for some strange reason and can't check for themselves with the satellite for the simply reason that their usual tracking devices are turned off for safety, but I have a means of tracking them down and getting a status update"

"And you were doing that check when you were hacked"

"Exactly"

"Hypothetical question, about how long would it take a hacker to break through _just your_ firewalls?"

"That's not actually so hypothetical, I uh...I had someone who hacks for the government do a test of my firewalls shortly before I came over here and he's one of the best out there that I know of, it took him just under thirteen hours and he had to run a special anti-virus program that my family developed afterwords just to turn the thing back on normally, we forced the computer on remotely just so that we could run the anti-virus program in the first place"

"Was that the first attempt?"

"Nope, I get this thing tested regularly, over here no one has successfully managed to hack me"

"Understood"

"So this means that we're in trouble, serious trouble because it means that we won't be able to get much information even with you back-tracking"

"Yeah, I got nothing on the hacker and I _tried_ until I was told it was time for the meeting"

"Which means you may not have had enough time because fifteen minutes isn't really a lot of time"

"If I was using normal programs yeah but I used specialized programs that work quickly"

"How fast does that program work?"

"Fast enough for my needs, now then anything else we need to discuss about this hacking attack or can we go back to why I'm originally here?"

"We still need to discuss the hacking attack, but we also need to finish this case that you were asked here to help with"

"Yeah...okay then let's..."

Suddenly the group was interrupted by a junior officer

"Ms. Kerenai, you have a visitor waiting for you outside"

"A visitor...where exactly are they waiting for me?"

"In the parking lot"

"Why leave them there unless..."

Francisca leaves the building and confirms her suspicion

"Hook, why are you here?"

"We're here helping with construction after...well after some incidents and came to check up on you, and by the way Optimus is back on Earth"

"Good to hear"

"How are you?"

"Okay all things considered, hoping to start school soon, and I've settled in regarding living in Labyrinthia"

"That's good to hear...you do understand why it has to be that ways correct?"

"Yeah, by the way I haven't heard about the leads from China"

"They're not sure about that yet actually, apparently checking the mountain is harder than thought due to weird weather patterns"

"Oh, okay, by the way you guys are in trouble"

"What for?"

"Oh, the fact that I'm on official school break until the paperwork is completely dealt with and no one informed me like they should have"

"Oops"

"Is that all you have to say for yourselves"

"Sorry Francisca we...well we sort of forgot to make sure the message was actually passed on due to the various other things we've had going on lately"

(Sighs) "I have a feeling that's the best I'm going to get out of you, but don't think for a moment that it's the best excuse you guys have"

"I know"

"In any case it was good to see you, I haven't had real contact with my actual family since..."

"Yeah, we wanted to be with you after Barnham's death but...it was too dangerous"

"I know, but still once leads are had from China I want involved"

"But of course...but what about school?"

"The British government agreed to keep the same agreement with me and the EDC as the American government had in regards to schooling and incidents like what's going on in China"

"I'll let the family know as a precaution"

"The government should have already told them, but maybe you should as well as a precaution"

"Will do"

"In any case best get back inside so that we can finally put the case I was originally here for to rest, oh and make sure that you check on Scotland Yard for a bit"

"What happened?"

"Security breach, temporarily taken care of, but..."

"Understood"

"In any case we'd both best be off"

"Right"

And with that Francisca went back into the police station while Hook went back to his own work that was needed. Three hours later and finally the case Francisca was called in to help with was resolved

"That took longer than expected"

"Yes, hopefully though that doesn't happen again any time soon because cases like that are _annoying_ "

"Agreed, in any case you're good to go now Kerenai"

"Thanks, it'll be good to get back to routine"

"I'm sure it will be"

And so Francisca leaves the station and goes back to the place she would be living at once she started up school again

"Hello Professor, everything is settled and I can go home tomorrow, it's much too late in the day today to head back to Labyrinthia"

"Quite correct Ms. Kerenai, I will be quite happy to have you in the apartment again"

"Same here, and getting back on schedule is important for the future"

"Indeed it is"

And so the next day Francisca goes home and simply waits for word that she and the others could apply to school so that they could continue their education, that week was also an important week for Francisca for another reason

"Happy birthday Francisca"

"Thanks Mr. Wright but...how did you know?"

"The EDC told me as a precaution a while back"

"Oh, I wish...I wish I could have my family with me but I understand why that can't be"

"They wish that to be the case as well, but as you said that's just not possible at the moment"

And so they celebrating Francisca turning fifteen and then a week later received news that the paperwork had been processed earlier than expected due to help and that the three who needed to attend school could attend school and that Phoenix, Apollo and Athena were all authorized to work as lawyers in Britain

"Wait, what about Edgeworth?"

"He'll probably have gotten his own notice by now, in any case it's time to start applying to schools so that we can continue our education which is needed"

"So...by next fall you three should be back in school then"

"Yeah, hate that it's almost summer vacation, no school will take us in this close to years end but fall will be good to start, though we might have to take remedial classes initially"

"Such is life"

And so they test and are told that once school starts again they would indeed need some remedial classes for a little bit but that it wouldn't last too long since they had _tried_ to keep up with school for a time

"Okay then, we know what's going to happen until further notice"

"Indeed"

And so summer soon gives way to the new school year and everything was so routine a very special anniversary almost passed by the group if not for reminders that were regular, and so on the one year anniversary of Barnham's death those in London paid a visit to his grave

"Hey Barnham, so...the leads from China ultimately didn't pan out as well as we'd hoped, it was made obvious that a group _was_ at a cabin that we'd discovered, and that they were connected to the ones who bombed the courthouse on the day you died, but we haven't had much success trailing them from there"

"That doesn't mean Francisca's family has given up on the search, it just means that it might take longer for you to get justice than what we'd first hoped is all"

"Mr. Wright's correct, they're searching for clues even now and once we have a solid lead we'll find them I promise"

And so after an hour at Barnham's grave the group heads to a little cafe to simply have lunch and hear stories about him from those who had known him best until it was time to leave

"Francisca, I was wondering, how _is_ that investigation anyways? I mean besides what you've already told us"

"Not good, I can't tell you guys much because of what's going on but...let's just say that you aren't going to like what we've learned and quite frankly it appears that the first lead was a trap that didn't completely go off due to weather conditions"

"So basically we may never find them"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Well...maybe the trail isn't completely lost and your family is waiting to see if other leads pan out"

"Maybe, but after so long...I doubt it"

The next day Francisca hears the word Cybertronian in school and learns that her family had finally gotten a peace treaty worked out with a group that they had been working on for _months_ and she was happy for them, she also learned that the peace treaty affected Britain directly and thus why the school was talking about it

"That's a relief, there's been _way_ too much tension lately"

"Ms. Kerenai, what do you know about this?"

"Um...sorry I can't exactly tell you due to security reasons that you are _very_ aware of"

"Understood"

And so the routine continues and soon it was the end of the school year. Two days into summer vacation Francisca receives a letter and though it was addressed to her on the envelope the first line meant that the entire letter was for the whole group, though it was written in Cybertronian as a precaution

"Hey guys, this is for all of us including Mr. Edgeworth"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's written in a language only I can read, but from what I can tell that's simply a basic precaution in case this letter fell into the wrong hands"

"Have you seen that before?"

"Yes actually I have, but it wasn't Cybertronian that the letter was written in, instead the family wrote the letter in Latin...actually it was a combination of Latin and I think Javanese but I can't be too sure, all I know is that as far as I know there is only one person I know of that my family is aware can read both of those fluently enough to combine the languages with little problem"

"So they are known to secure messages like this"

"Exactly"

"So...what does the letter say anyways?"

"Right, now then understand that as soon as I knew it was for all of us I didn't read further, so first we need to go to where Mr. Edgeworth is staying since he declined to stay in Labyrinthia"

"Okay then, guess this will be a surprise for all of us"

"Yeah"

"Um...who's going to drive the boat?"

"Good question...oh Mr. Layton is also mentioned, I missed that before"

"In any case we still need to figure out who's driving the boat"

As it would turn out Arthur Cantabella needed to go to the mainland and as such offered his boat for the trip to the mainland, though he also stated that they might need to figure out arrangements to get back to Labyrinthia themselves

"We can work with that"

About two hours later the group was all together"

"Okay, here goes. Hello everyone, Francisca, Phoenix, Apollo, Athena, Miles, Hershel, Luke, and Trucy, we have good news and bad news regarding the search for Barnham's killers. The good news is that we finally have a solid lead on where they went after China, the bad news is that the lead might be a cold lead, there's also the fact that we're probably going to have to pull Francisca out of school because it's beginning to look like this group is complex enough for her to be needed in the fight. In any case don't lose hope and understand that what we're trying to do will not be easy and might involve more court cases in Britain or abroad, if that happens be assured that if it's abroad you'll be informed of what happened in those cases for potential leads that you could follow up or at the least be prepared for potential issues in the courtrooms that you go into that involve this group. Good luck everyone"

Francisca puts the letter down and simply waits to see where everyone wanted to go

"I think it might be best to simply wait for further word since it sounds like that is what your family is planning on Francisca"

"Agreed, that would be for the best"

And so that's what they decide to do and then a month into summer vacation they finally got more than a solid lead regarding the people who had killed Barnham, they had a potential raiding location

"Okay, they need me it looks like"

"Then I guess you'd best be going"

"Guess so"

"School will be notified if it goes past summer vacation"

"I know, and like I said arrangements have already been made for reasons that I'm not going into"

"Then I guess the first thing we should do is get you back to the mainland"

"Fortunately I already know Ms. Mailer is going there for something or other and I can just ask for a ride with her"

"Good point, but we _really_ need to learn how to operate a boat"

"Good point, but Trucy isn't legally old enough and I don't think I am either"

"Hm...you have a point, we're going to have to see about legal age limits for boat operations"

"Good point"

An hour later and Francisca had a ride with Ms. Mailer

"So, what takes you to the mainland?"

"Something that you can't know about at the moment"

"Understood"

The two reached the mainland and Francisca immediately went to the nearest EDC base

"We've been expecting you Francisca"

"Thought you would have, you my escort Jetfire?"

"Yes I am, by the way the three leaders have yet to thank you for that report you did a while back and decided I was to pass on their thanks, the groups got out soon afterwords but with injuries that we were prepared for because of your report...well to a degree anyways"

"Understood, let's get going then shall we?"

"Indeed"

An hour later she speaks up again

"So...about how solid is the case for the location?"

"Considering the source we're at about 50/50"

"Then why do the raid?"

"For two reasons, first of all the lead was solid enough that we went to the town and it seemed viable, the second reason is because of the fact that quite frankly it's the best location we have for a raid, all other locations are so unlikely that we can't risk it for anything less than at least fifty percent"

"Well then, if that's the best you can get than that's the best you can get"

"Wish it could be better but..."

"Circumstances are what they are"

Eventually they arrived at the location

"So...this is the place?"

"Yes"

"Hm...what are you doing about the gate?"

"It's guarded"

"Okay then"

And so the group goes through with the raid and while they didn't quite get the information that they wanted they did discover that their enemies had indeed been there because the trap actually went off that time around, though not everything was destroyed

"Hm...they should have made sure that everything was destroyed because I know where they are, and I need to make some emergency phone calls because of that"

"Oh?"

"They're in _London_ "

And so Francisca made her phone calls and the group headed back to London as quickly as possible. When they arrived it was obvious that their leads hadn't gotten very far due to circumstances


	11. Chapter 11

"Understood, we'll continue the search and if there are puzzles like I'm beginning to suspect...well we have Professor Layton for that if others can't figure out the puzzles"

"What kinds of puzzles?"

"Now that I'm not sure of"

"But you think that there will be puzzles?"

"Yeah, the case was pretty high profile and it was established a little while earlier that Professor Layton and prosecutor Barnham knew each other, even if it wasn't well known that they were friends a lot of people could attest to them meeting regularly because of the help Professor Layton gives to police"

"You have a point and Professor Layton is _known_ to solve puzzles too"

"Exactly"

"Well, let's just hope that things resolve themselves soon"

"Agreed, but until then we're on the hunt"

"Yeah"

"Let's hope a lead comes from some where's"

"Agreed"

"In the meantime school is going to start up again soon so I'd best start getting ready for it"

"Wait what?"

"I have about a month left of summer vacation"

"But it's only been about a month since it started"

"I know, but there are factors that you're not aware of that are affecting the school year"

"Understood"

"In any case, I'm going over to where I stay during the school year three days a week"

"Are you going to change that while?..."

"I don't know, I need to talk to Mr. Wright about that"

"Understood"

As it would turn out Phoenix had already thought about the situation and had talked to Professor Layton about it already

"Ms. Kerenai, I do believe that you are in a situation you have never been in before"

"Yeah"

"Mr. Wright has stated that it would be best for you to stay with me until the situation is completely resolved"

"Wow, I thought I would have to talk to him and convince him in order to stay with you, or at least have a conversation about the possible necessity of it"

"We discussed it while you were away"

"Oh, okay, guess I'm staying here until further notice, thank goodness you have rights that are needed"

"Indeed"

And so the rest of summer was spent trying to find the base while also getting used to living with Professor Layton full time and soon enough it was time for the school year to start

"So, is everyone ready for school?"

"As ready as I can be anyways"

"Ms. Kerenai I must know, does the school know that you can be pulled out by the government, including local police at a moments notice?"

"Yes, that was one of the things that we had to make sure of before I ever attended one of the schools"

"Very well then, I shall call on you if we should get a good lead on a raiding location"

"Okay, thanks for that because I want to be part of it"

"I'm sure you do"

"In any case, all three of us should be going to get to school"

"Indeed, I'll see you when you all get home, either that or when I get home"

"Right"

And with that everyone leaves for their respective schools and begins their usual routines and then a month and a half later Layton discovers why school was started a month early

"Why are they doing renovations during a school year?"

"No idea, but I know for a fact that the school tried to get it done during summer but some sort of scheduling issue prevented it, as such the contractors have only a month to get the work done and if it can't be finished in that month then as soon as a break starts they continue and that schedule is kept until the work is completed, even if it takes until next summer. Now then I also know that the breaks have to be long enough for work to actually get done, like a three day weekend or longer, which means this may take longer than anyone wants but the circumstances are what dictates the schedule in this case"

"Will you go to Labyrinthia during this month?"

"For part of it anyways but I personally won't stay for very long for my own reasons"

"Very well, however not until the last day of school everyone"

"But of course"

Two weeks later and the month long break began and Francisca went back to Labyrinthia temporarily to reconnect with the rest of the group who only went to London for cases and thus they didn't see each other very often and the rest of the Labyrinthian's as well before returning to London after only a week

"I would have thought you would stay longer in Labyrinthia seeing as how you've been gone for a while"

"I know but...it feels like I need to be here, though for what reason I don't know yet"

"Very well, shall we help the police with the search then?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"

And so for the next week and a half the two search London and actually find the location at an abandoned location with a gate, and a puzzle for the door

"I'll call backup"

"Good idea, once they arrive I shall solve the puzzle"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best, I'm not half bad at puzzles but...this one is a puzzle that I don't think I can solve"

"Agreed, though I might not be able to solve it alone either"

"Well we'll see once we get backup, including Britain's version of SWAT"

"Are you sure that they will be needed?"

"Nope, but better safe than sorry, especially if we're correct about who's here"

"You have a point Ms. Kerenai"

And so the two wait an hour and a half before passing through the gate, and while several police officers were wondering why a teenager was with them they didn't question it due to a commanding officer approving her presence

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Not quite, I need to know just how good this ammunition is?"

"This ammunition was given to us by the EDC shortly after the Barnham case"

"Got it, it's good enough then"

"You settled then?"

"Yep, wish I could handle a bigger gun tough"

"Sorry but..."

"Yeah I know, now then shall we?"

"We shall"

And so Layton goes to the door and easily solves the puzzle and then with a flash grenade the group enters the building and starts the search from room to room and ten doors in they found what basically amounted to a holding cell and found someone in there, and though they didn't think the person would react they would

"Get this person out of here!"

"On it"

One of the officers cut the bolt to one of the cuffs and that's when the person actually looks up and speaks in a very rough voice, as if it hadn't been used in a long time, either that or very sore through regular shouting

"Who...are...you?"

"We're with New Scotland Yard, we're getting you out of here"

Once the cuff chains are cut the group starts heading out and runs into a guard

"He's mine"

And with that Francisca started fighting while the rest started the escape, though unfortunately the enemy escaped more than once but not for very lung until a decent punched knocked her out for two seconds but she dive tackled him and he knocked her out for a little longer this time

"I'm going to get my prisoner back and there's nothing you can do"

What no one but Professor Layton knew was that Francisca was hard to knock out and while he was speaking Francisca slowly gets up and silently spits out blood and wipes it away from her mouth before she speaks up

"Except you forgot something mister"

The enemy suddenly turned around and was initially shocked and then he was a mixture of angry and confused, which allowed the others to escape past the gate

"What could I have _possibly_ forgotten?"

" _Me_ , as long as I draw breath you shall not get past that gate"

"And just what makes you think that?"

"Time for you to find out, Arranyan barrier"

And with that an invisible barrier that kept everyone and whatever damage during battle inside went up

"Now then...shall we dance?"

Francisca had summoned a sword while asking about dancing and the enemy was surprised at that

"Who...or what are you?"

Francisca smirks

"Just a human who was born with special abilities, now then I do believe that you were going to try and kill everyone and I just stopped you"

And with that the fight was on and it was soon obvious that the enemy was an EDC enemy more than a police enemy but eventually the fight was over with Francisca was the winner

"Finally, I thought that would never end, now to head to the hospital not only for my own treatment but to find out what I can about the person we rescued"

And with that she got to the hospital and during treatment she discovered that the person they had rescued had yet to be identified and was in fact currently in surgery

"According to the doctor's they're going to try and get both dental impressions and fingerprints in case the enemy...did something to either one, hopefully both weren't affected or we're in trouble"

"Hm...DNA checking would work considering my family"

"Good point, in the meantime as for you, you're going to need time to heal completely yourself"

"I know, I'm just lucky the injuries weren't worse"

"Were you using your abilities?"

"Not on myself, only to keep the enemy inside an area and to make weapons but no internal shields"

"I see"

"So...how bad is it?"

"Multiple broken bones, and we're keeping you here to make sure that you don't puncture a lung and keep an eye on your liver and kidney functions to rule out internal bleeding, you've lost a tooth and you are definitely concussed"

"Got it"

"By the way, you got lucky in regards to the concussion"

"I know, I took a few blows to the head and blacked out twice, it could definitely have been worse"

"Now then, though you are still a patient we've been informed that you want to know about the person you rescued so once further word is received about them you'll know about when the other officers know depending on you"

"If I'm asleep or not"

"Exactly"

"Got it, so at least the night?"

"At least, but you might have to stay longer"

"I know, can Professor Layton come in now?"

"Considering he's your legal guardian he can stay with you for as long as needed since you're a minor"

"Right, it's not that I forgot that it's just I wasn't sure what the hospital policies were since I've never been in a British hospital before"

"Understandable, I'll send him in now"

And so Professor Layton comes in and the two simply wait for word which arrives three hours later

"He's alive, we have yet to identify him because of the fact that dental records will take a little bit of time to check out since his fingerprints have been destroyed, and he's still in critical condition, but if he survives the next 48 hours he should make a near full recovery"

"Nearly full?"

(Sighs) "he'll most likely have PTSD from what he's been through and his left leg will never be the same but the rest of his injuries should heal"

"That's...that's something at least, but still to have to be identified by dental records...that means that this group didn't want anyone to know about this person, and yet...why keep his mouth intact enough to do something like that?"

"Who knows"

"About how long will it take to make an identification from the dental records?"

"At least another twenty-four hours, maybe longer depending on various factors"

"Right, thanks for the information, I think...I think I need to process the fact that we might have simply delayed the inevitable"

"I understand, though do realize that when I mention him surviving the next 48 hours I don't mean that his condition is so critical that we're worried that he'll suddenly crash on us at a moments notice, what we're more worried about is a sudden seizure or infection which his risky in his current condition"

"Oh...I think that makes sense"

"In any case I shall let you rest since I can tell that you're tired"

"Indeed, and I have already called your school Ms. Kerenai, and my job to let both know we won't be there for a few days"

"But Professor..."

"No buts Ms. Kerenai"

"Very well, however Professor enough is enough, I insist you call me by Francisca, we live together and as my guardian you can afford to be informal with me like you are with Luke"

"Very well...Francisca but either way I am taking time off"

"Understood, in any case the doctor is right I need some sleep"

Francisca took a three hour nap before dinner and then afterwords slept through the night with Hershel Layton staying with her as was his right as her legal guardian. The next day she was informed that the doctors weren't quite happy with some of the blood work so she would be staying for a couple more hours at the least and she would be getting an MRI to make sure that no serious damage had been incurred from the concussion. An hour after her MRI a different doctor came in

"Hello doctor"

"Hi, I'm currently the attending physician for the patient that you wanted to know about yesterday, we finally have an ID for him but I have yet to actually see their name, but here's the file"

As soon as Francisca opens the file she goes pale and Professor Layton speaks up in concern

"Francisca?..."

"But...but this is impossible, he...he's been dead for almost a year and a half...how...I practically _saw_ him die due to the circumstances of his death so how is he?..."

"Francisca what is it?"

"The person we rescued...the person we didn't identify when we first saw them...it's prosecutor Barnham Professor...he's _alive_ , prosecutor Barnham is alive somehow after having been in the explosion"

"Really?"

"See for yourself"

And so Professor Layton looks at the files and sees the name for himself

"This is a mystery"

"Yeah, it's...he's been legally dead since the explosion so how?..."

"Maybe your family might be able to help us discover how"

"Yeah, and...and Labyrinthia needs told, they've mourned his loss the most"

"Indeed"

Suddenly Francisca's phone rings and since it was a special phone she was allowed to answer it

"Hello?" (switches to Arabic) *this is she...what?...are you sure they said that they were in an explosion?...so they said that they were a judge in a courtroom that exploded about a year and a half ago...sole survivor?...listen have you confirmed their identity?...I see...what was their condition?...okay listen you need to tell him that prosecutor Barnham also survived though not in as good a condition as him...yes prosecutor Barnham is likely to make an almost full recovery as long as things go well...okay I can do that when he wakes up...okay bye*

She hangs up

"I just received unbelievable news, it appears..."

Suddenly her phone rings again

"Hello?" (switches to Russian) *let me guess the person is claiming to be a defense attorney who died in an explosion a year and a half ago thereabouts...because prosecutor Barnham and the judge are both alive...yes tell him he's not the only survivor...once Barnham is awake I can tell him...how was he identified?...okay...okay bye*

She hangs up and could tell that both people in the room really wanted to hear what she was going to say earlier


	12. Chapter 12

"Both the judge and defense attorney at Barnham's last trial are alive, who knows...maybe everyone survived the blast and we just thought that they were dead"

"You're kidding"

"No, identification has been confirmed through fingerprints, the judge was found in Iraq while the defense attorney was found in Siberia"

"Really?"

"Yes, I wonder...I wonder if everyone survived, but if that's the case then why are they all showing up at the same time?"

"That will be part of the mystery we shall find out"

"Yeah, guess so"

"In the meantime once he's awake you can visit Barnham even if you yourself are still a patient"

"Wait...what?"

"Ms. Greyerl is a good doctor for the Labyrinthian's, however even she admits that there are times when more advanced medical care is needed and has referred her patients to us on occasion if she feels out of her depth, because of their...unique situation we have developed a policy that anyone who either comes from Labyrinthia or is familiar enough with them to know what they are like can visit them at the hospital at any given time"

"Why have I not heard of this? I would have been by much sooner if I had"

"We're not sure Professor Layton, but it sounds like you know about Labyrinthia extensively enough to qualify"

"I live there...well technically I live with the Professor at the moment because of Barnham's case, but before that I was living in Labyrinthia except for three days a week for school"

"As for me I have been to Labyrinthia a couple of times a year after my...initial visit which I shall not go into detail for personal reasons"

"Then I'll let the rest of the staff know that you are on his visitors list effective immediately"

"Thank you"

"In the meantime you're going to be here until at least tomorrow morning because of the test results"

"I know, but hopefully by then things will have stabilized"

"Agreed"

That afternoon Barnham would wake up, though it was only for a very brief moment it gave the doctors hope that he would pull through the entire forty-eight hours without complications

"That's good to hear"

"I'm sure it is"

The next day Francisca was discharged from the hospital and the first thing she wanted to do was visit Barnham, even if he wasn't awake

"I want to properly see him with my own eyes instead of what I last saw...a person in chains who barely looked human"

"You couldn't recognize him"

"Neither of us did"

"Well you're no longer a patient so I can't tell you to wait until he's actually awake long enough to know that you're here, but you do still need rest"

"I know...I won't be long I just...need to see him for a bit"

"We know"

And so Layton and Francisca go in and she actually holds his left hand and speaks softly

"Hey Barnham...it's so good to see you after so long"

She simply sits there for about three minutes and then starts to get up, but before she can completely get up and walk away she feels the hand around hers tighten, and so she turns and sees Barnham's eyes completely focused on her

"Hey...you're awake, Professor, can you get a doctor?, it looks like someone's properly awake this time"

Professor Layton comes over just long enough to see that Barnham was indeed awake for himself and then gets the doctor who kicks both of them out due to tests that needed to be done

"Since this might take a while might I suggest going home for a bit Francisca?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, and then...well Mr. Wright and I need to talk and see if we're keeping things the same until spring semester or not"

"Indeed"

"You know...you called both of us off for a few days, maybe we can go to Labyrinthia today and tell them what's happened"

"No, not until you're cleared for more than basically bed rest at home"

"Understood, but maybe we can call some of them here"

"Actually I can see if Mr. Cantabella is at Labrelum at the moment and inform him, and he can inform the people"

"Good point, and he'll be able to get us into contact with Mr. Wright too considering we don't have cell contact with him"

"Yes, it's still mostly letters for them"

"Exactly, um...do you have contact information for Mr. Cantabella?"

"Indeed I do"

"Good to know, oh he's going to need to know Barnham's condition too won't he?"

"The simple fact that he's alive will do for now"

"Yeah, guess that's probably for the best anyways considering his condition when he was found"

"Exactly"

And so the two found out that Mr. Cantabella was actually on the mainland that day and so they arranged a visit to his office for later that day (it helped that Professor Layton stated his name and that Mr. Cantabella always made time in his schedule for Professor Layton or any of his people from Labyrinthia whenever possible since he couldn't schedule a set block of free time) and once that time arrived the two headed to Labrelum Inc. to tell Arthur Cantabella that something they had known to be a fact for about a year and a half was a lie

"So, Professor Layton, what brings you over here today?"

"We have some...shocking news to tell you, news that has been kept quiet by me for reasons that I'm sure you'll understand once you hear me out"

"What kind of news?"

"Naturally you remember the courthouse explosion that forced the EDC to temporarily take over court cases in that all cases were tried at the EDC base, and which temporarily blinded me"

"Yes we lost...we lost a pillar of our community that day"

"Yes, what you _don't_ know, what _no one_ knew was that what we believed to be the truth...wasn't, we've all been lied to for about a year and a half regarding what happened that day"

"How?"

"Because...Zacharias Barnham, the judge and the defense attorney...are all alive, the judge and defense attorney were found in Iraq and Russia respectively and relatively unharmed compared to prosecutor Barnham, but he's going to pull through"

"Are you...are you sure it's him?"

"Dental records confirm that prosecutor Barnham is alive and in the hospital being treated for his various injuries...I don't know if they've told him that he'll have a permanent limp but...he _is_ alive and expected to make a near full recovery"

"I have to see him"

"Not yet, we were kicked out because of tests that needed to be run and they haven't called Professor Layton back regarding permission to return"

"I see...is there anything else you want me to do besides tell everyone this shocking news?"

"Could you ask Mr. Wright if he wants me to return to Labyrinthia now or wait until winter break and return to our old routine starting spring break?"

"I can certainly do that"

"Thanks, I have school in a couple of days and I'm not cleared for long distance travel yet so..."

"But wait...I thought that your school was closed for a month"

"So did we, turns out the work wasn't as major as the school thought and we got a call right before we found Barnham"

"Do the others know?"

"Yes, letters were sent out and the school knows that there's a slight delay for Labyrinthia so they accounted for that to ensure that they received their letters at about the same time we were informed"

"Well I am heading there tomorrow for a bit so I shall tell everyone then, unfortunately with the weather being what it is..."

"It's too dangerous to go today, I know"

"By the way, how has school worked considering the commute?

"Pretty well since we are at Professor Layton's by Sunday evening generally, and the school understands that weather also affects us so if the others miss school when the first day starts because of weather than it'll be excused"

"Well hopefully they won't have to miss school"

"Agreed"

The two then head back to the apartment and simply wait to find out when they would be able to visit Barnham again

"I wonder what's taking so long?"

"Who knows"

Just then the hospital called once more and stated that Barnham could receive visitors for the evening and that the only reason they hadn't called earlier was because some of the tests took longer than initially expected due to equipment failure

"Well then, shall we inform Mr. Cantabella that prosecutor Barnham can have visitors?"

"Yes, and maybe we can actually _talk_ to him while we're at it, get some answers maybe"

"Indeed"

Two and a half hours later and there were three people in Barnham's room where he was explaining what he knew about the day he was believed killed

"I honestly thought I would die their prisoner, but still...I wish..."

"What is it Barnham?"

"I wish the others had survived as well"

"About that...there's something you need to know Barrnham"

"What is it?"

"The judge and your opponent at the very least are alive, they're staying in Iraq and Russia respectively for a little bit longer but they should be able to come home soon"

"I see...that is...good to hear, but..."

"The others might also be alive Barnham, we're just not sure yet is all"

"I see...when I'm released I shall of course return home first and then I shall work on becoming a prosecutor again"

"Yeah, that's going to take work, especially because we have to establish you as legally alive first"

"Good point"

"In the meantime Barnham, you're to obey doctor's orders, and I shall tell everyone back home the truth about your survival"

"Yes sir"

"Once you're well you're coming to my place temporarily Barnham, people back on Labyrinthia have certainly missed you however I have as well and my home is more secure than my office now which we can talk about things"

"Why is it more secure?"

"Because of the fact that I live there Mr. Barnham, Trucy, Luke and I live there three days a week during the school year so his apartment _has to_ be secure"

"I see...wait why are you living in England?"

"It's complicated, but it's basically for safety reasons"

"Understood, maybe I can learn more once I'm out of the hospital"

"Agreed, in fact you _need_ to know what's going on if my suspicions are correct"

"What suspicions?"

"After you're discharged Mr. Barnham"

"Very well"

"In any case we'll also start the process of getting you declared alive while you're in the hospital, which will help with you getting your badge back, and help you look for a new apartment"

"Actually that won't be necessary"

"Mr. Cantabella?"

"I've been renting your old place for Labrelum Inc. I did it for sentimental reasons but it turned out to be a good thing I did"

"I see, it's a relief that I have one less worry to have once I'm released from medical care"

"I'm sure it is"

"In the meantime, visiting hours are over so you three need to leave"

"Understood doctor"

Before the three could leave the room though the lights suddenly go out, and the computers also cut out briefly, and when they came back on all that was able to be seen on the screen was some sort of symbol and when Francisca sees the symbol she held out her hand and suddenly there was a sword

"Right, Professor Layton, you're staying here in case I fail, I'm going to go hunting and hope that they haven't gotten too far into the building. I recognize that symbol and it means trouble, and unfortunately a knife won't work, it's been tried before and failed"

"Who's tried?"

" _Me_ "

"Both types of knives?"

"Yes both types of knives, their armor is just touch enough to handle knives yet weak enough that a sword of either type will work, as should a gun...unless they've upgraded since the last time I saw them"

"Very well then, be careful though"

"I will be don't worry, but the same goes for you, while security may be armed...well you're the one who has the special bullets"

"Understood"

"Now then, like I said, I'm going hunting"

"Then go"

And with that Francisca leaves the room while Professor Layton makes sure that his gun is out and he was ready to shoot at a moments notice. An hour and a half later the three in the room notice someone coming towards the door, however before the door was opened a voice called out first

"I'm a friendly, don't shoot!"

The door opens and it reveals Francisca and with that Layton puts the gun away

"Good thing you called out or I would've shot without warning"

"I know, and while technically I would have been okay too much risk of a ricochet and quite frankly I'm too tired to do much anyways, and anyone from the hospital would have stated that they were a friendly first because I warned them about you Professor"

"Is the situation under control?"

"Yes"

"Good, we'll be leaving now"

"Oh, by the way, no one knows it yet but I've joined the school's soccer team and I was hoping that if you were healed enough that you could come to our first match in about two weeks"

"Wait...but isn't it getting close to winter?"

"Yes, but the schedule has changed this year for fall and spring for school related reasons"

"I see"

"What about the rest of the schools?"

"We've...worked things out with them"

"Francisca?"

"Don't ask okay Professor? I think it's best that you don't know what the school did to get others to agree to such an odd matching schedule"

"Francisca?"

"It wasn't anything illegal I promise but...it's still better not to ask"

"Very well"

"In any case the doctor is right and we need to go, Mr. Cantabella will be leaving tomorrow for some things and it's getting late in any case"

"Indeed, and by the way Barnham, when you do return to work you'll find that some of our citizens were forced into the courthouse for reasons other than watching the trial regarding your supposed death, but all of them were there primarily as witnesses to other crimes, though one was unfortunately accused of a crime but proven innocent during the trial"

"Oh...I remember that trial, that wasn't pleasant at all for the citizen considering..."

"Indeed"

"Considering what?"

"The fact that it was Ms. Kira that was being accused of a crime"

"What?"

"Exactly, she didn't take it all that well initially and Athena had to calm her down _a lot_ to figure out that she was actually in another country at the time of the crime"

"Wait...why would Ms. Kira leave Labyrinthia or England?"

"That...that would be because of the fact that the EDC wanted to talk to her about her request to study abroad and unfortunately the only place that they could do so was in France for complicated reasons"

"I see, I shall have to hear more about this later"

"Indeed, everyone out, now"

And with that the three that were visiting Barnham leave the hospital and go their respective ways. The next week was pretty calm and school was delayed because of the fact that while the main repairs were finished and the school could technically reopen a water pipe bursted and that issue had to be taken care of first but finally the school was back open


	13. Chapter 13

"So...we had an interesting meeting recently back in town"

"Yeah, I know"

"How long did you guys know before us?"

"Not that long, only a few days"

"I see, we also have a message from daddy to pass on"

"Oh?"

"Stay until spring semester, then we'll go back to normal"

"Understood"

And so the rest of the school year was pretty calm and Barnham did indeed manage to make it to her first game, which was interesting in and of itself because of what had happened early on in the game

"So...is everyone ready?"

"Yes Captain"

"Good, Francisca...I know that it seems early but you're on the starting lineup"

"Understood"

"Captain...are you sure?"

"I'm sure, she's an unknown to everyone on that team which is entirely made up of veterans this year"

"So I'm the wild card huh?"

"Yes you are indeed the wild card"

"Okay then"

And so they go onto the field and begin the game, ten minutes into it Francisca was running towards the goal when suddenly she apparently tripped, but she recognized that she had landed in a hole, and thus realized the danger that everyone was in, as such she turned and her two opponents were suddenly thrown to the side due to this thought

(thought) " _Not good, there's traps of some sort, I must protect everyone_ "

As soon as she threw her two opponents to the side and away from the danger she used her shields to keep everyone in place and heard the announcer voice his confusion

"Something is going on out on the field because it looks like all the players are struggling against some sort of invisible barrier"

Meanwhile Francisca put her hand on the ground and called out what would normally be an attack against an enemy but this time was to reveal the traps on the side of the field she was currently on because she could tell that the referees weren't too happy with her at the moment as they too were fighting against the barrier she had established and they _knew_ about her and the very clear rules and restrictions that she was under and she was currently violating them in their minds not knowing what was about to be revealed

"Arranyan shock wave!"

All of a sudden a lot of various areas with spikes and deep holes were revealed which stopped everyone's struggling cold

"Okay, this game is halted until further notice"

"Agreed"

"Hey um...sorry about the rough treatment you two, you okay?"

"Better than we would have been otherwise at least, you were a bit rough"

"Yeah, again sorry about that but I didn't exactly have the time to be gentle"

"We know, at most it's probably just bruising and maybe a sprain or strain or two, we'll probably be back on the field by the next game depending on how long it takes to fix this stadium"

"That's good, I don't want to hurt people seriously if I can avoid it"

"We can tell with the way you acted, and your eyes...they were panicky in a way and yet, you were also apologizing for what was about to happen weren't you?"

"Yes I was, unfortunately I couldn't voice it at the time"

"Understood, for now though it's time to go back to our respective teams"

"Yeah, it is isn't it?"

And so the three went back to their respective teams and then bowed to each other to signal the end of the match before going back to their lockers

"Okay Kerenai, that was _not_ what you were ordered to do"

"Hey not my fault that there's a saboteur some where's, we're lucky no one got seriously hurt"

"Thus why you used your abilities"

"Yes, thus why I used my abilities"

"In any case there will be no more games until the fields of every school is checked as a precaution"

"Makes sense actually, so since this was a home game I'm just going to go to where I know some people are waiting for me and go home"

"Yes everyone is to go home"

And with that the team separated and Francisca went to the Professor and the others

"So...that wasn't what I was expecting for the first game of the season"

"No one was Professor, and now the season will be delayed even further for safety reasons"

"Naturally"

"In any case, it's time to go home"

And that's what they did, eventually the season did get restarted and after the first shaky game that Francisca was forced to intervene in for safety reasons once more (a sniper was after a person watching the game and unfortunately for the sniper anyways he didn't care who else he hit) the rest of the season went on smoothly with her team making it to the finals which they lost but it was an intense game. As for the rest of the time spent in school Francisca learned that she wanted to go into law, but before that there was one last matter to take care of regarding Trucy. One day while they were doing their usual school routine Francisca's phone rang right as classes got out

"Kerenai here go ahead...I see...yeah I can do that...understood...see you in about an hour...bye"

She turned to the other two who look at her for direction

"We're heading to the EDC base after we get home and tell the Professor, my family needs to talk to you Trucy"

"What about dad?, shouldn't he also be involved in the conversation?"

"Unfortunately it's too urgent to wait for him to get here from Labyrinthia, they'll be informing him through Mr. Cantabella though"

"Fine, but this had better be good"

"Oh it is...it's definitely good enough reason to ignore the rules"

Both Luke and Trucy noticed the grim tone of voice Francisca had just used which let them know that it was something serious

"Okay, then we're going to the EDC a little later, but...what if the Professor is staying later than normal?"

"That's why I mentioned being there in about an hour, so that we have time to call a taxi"

"Got it"

Fortunately though Professor Layton had gotten off on time and drove Francisca and Trucy to the EDC base at the appointed time

"Why can't Luke come Francisca?"

"Because this is just for the two of us Trucy because it involves family"

"Oh"

And so once they arrive at the base Trucy officially finds out that her biological father had been killed helping the EDC with something and Francisca found out that five members of her family were injured seriously enough to be retired permanently in the ensuing fight that had killed Zak Gramarye

"I see...Trucy isn't going to take this well"

"No, she won't, unfortunately we're the only ones who can be with her until tomorrow at the earliest"

"Yeah, that's the way of life for us...um by the way have you gained _any_ ground in regards to what's kept us here?"

"No and before you ask there's also been no ground gained regarding the group that made us believe Barnham was dead for so long"

"Hm...is that so?...then I guess it's time that I join the fight, but not in the traditional sense"

"Oh?"

"How soon can we fast track me in regards to law school?"

"Wait...what?"

"I'm going to become a lawyer, that's the best way I can fight these guys in my opinion, so how soon can we get me into law school?"

"Senior year is the earliest unfortunately, after Franziska von Karma became a lawyer at thirteen..."

"Rules were changed so that such a thing never happens again"

"Exactly, but they will allow a seventeen year old in as long as it's proven that they are a senior in high school and will either turn eighteen during high school or the summer after they graduate"

"Makes sense actually, okay I still have a little bit of time before I'm allowed to be a lawyer, um is there any way I can start studying to become a lawyer in the meantime?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...working at a law office until I can attend law school"

"That's something I shall look into myself"

"Understood"

Ultimately Francisca would be unable to work at a law office until she was legally allowed to start studying law, but that didn't mean she didn't learn in the meantime due to the fact that she paid attention to the court cases that she watched. Once she could legally attend law school she worked hard and eventually became a defense lawyer. Everyone around her was confused by her choice including those living in Labyrinthia but they supported her nonetheless, mainly because they could tell that her family knew why she was going about fighting this ways instead of the normal route that was expected of her. And over the years she proved that she was correct for choosing the path she had to fight the enemy. And though it took over twenty years, many losses of life and a few losses in the courtroom Francisca eventually managed to defeat not only those who had made everyone believe Barnham had been killed in an explosion all those years ago but also the ones who forced her and the others who were American citizens to live in Britain and become British citizens in full eventually permanently. And as for the others Luke was also an archeology professor eventually and took over Layton's job of assisting the police with puzzling cases and being the master puzzle solver everyone went to, while Trucy became a world wide legend amongst magicians while Layton and the rest of the group retired eventually, though not before Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma were killed by an assassin wanting to impress Shelly de Killer and his successor (it didn't end well for said assassin because of the fact that Phoenix Wright, Maya and Pearl Fey, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma were under Shelly de Killer's protection due to actions that were taken shortly after Barnham returned to the courtroom and the only reason why Athena and Apollo were not included in said protection was because of the fact they had gained the protection of a different assassin who was known to be a friend and sometimes ally of Shelly de Killer) and that assassin was taken care of by Francisca and Phoenix Wright in his final courtroom appearance as a lawyer, though only after an extended hospital stay due to injuries that the person didn't want to disclose how that happened, though those who knew about the protectiveness of de Killer knew it was him

"Finally, it's finally finished"

"Yes, that took longer than expected, but now...now I can finally retire"

"Thank you for what you've taught me in the meantime Mr. Wright, I just wish..."

"Yeah I know"

"Still at least...at least there's closure regarding those two and they _did_ see me begin my career at least"

"True, even if it was the one case"

"In any case, the rest is up to you"

"I know"

And with that Francisca turns her attention to other things that needed closure seeing as how dealing with the assassin happened before getting closure regarding the two main groups of enemies happened. Eventually even Francisca retired after taking care of the two main enemies she went into law school to fight, but she left behind a strong legacy with her very own law office that she trained herself in regards to her beliefs and what she felt was a good section of law to fight for


End file.
